Kamen Rider Brave: Darkest Hour
by Dragonite jin
Summary: A tie-in to Kamen Rider x Kantai Collection: Shipgirl Simulation! (Kamen Rider Snipe Trilogy). Kamen Rider Brave is sent to the world of AGK with unknown means. Forced to task with the dealing of death and dishonor can he change the world before it changes him physically and mentally?
1. Brave the New world

Kamen Rider Brave: world of unfortunate events

Brave the Darkness

Hiro Kagami, the famed Kamen rider Brave And super surgeon, awoken form his deep slumber. To his very own surprise he found himself not at the CR headquarters, nor at the city but in a forest. The surgeon looked around to find traces on how and why he got there but his memory proved unreliable at that point.

He had his Gashats and Gamer Driver with him so that is out of the way. Hiro walked straight in hopes to get out of the forest. Why was the purpose he was here? We may never know….

After a long walk, he found himself before a dirt road and looked around. He saw a carriage over there that is heading to his direction and decided to walk to it. As soon as he did though... something unexpected happen. A rumble had shook the ground, something was clearly coming. As he walked towards the carriage he saw a huge crack on the road. Stopping in his tracks, he proceeded to take out his Gamer Driver and placed it on his waist. He held his Gashat dual beta, ready to make use it in case anything happens. TO prove he was correct a huge cockroach like beast appeared before him.

"AHHH! It's an earth dragon!" one of the men said

Hiro didn't hear it as the beast was roaring thus making him believe that this was a Bugster and thus turned his Gashat to activate the Fantasy gamer.

"Commencing Bugster removal operation" Hiro said monotonely as he activated his Gashat.

 **Taddle Fantasy! Let's Going, King of Fantasy!**

"Skill Level 50" Hiro said as he placed down the Gashat into the Gamer driver's slots and pulled the lever.

 **Gachan! Dual up! Tadoru Meguru RPG! Taddle Fantasy!**

Thus Hiro become Kamen rider Brave, Fantasy gamer! Ashe neared the "Bugster" he jumped and slashed one of its arms causing blood to spill. Hiro looked on saw that he had blood on his sword, startling him. As he turned to see the "Bugster" coming to attack him. A young man had suddenly jumped and given many slashes to the beast, killing it efficiently.

Hiro clearly didn't believe in his eyes, how can a normal man kill a Bugster let alone effectively? What is this place and how many people are like that young man? Hiro canceled out his transformation and went to the young man.

"How are you able to kill a Bugster…?" Hiro asked coldly.

"Bugster? Oh you mean that thing? It's a Danger Beast" The man replied. He extended his hand towards Hiro. "The names Tatsumi, what's yours?"

Hiro narrowed his eyes and looked away "To your existence, I say no thank you"

"Eh?" Tatsumi could only say, baffled to what Hiro said.

The two men walked up to them and said: "Wow you guys were able to take down a Danger Beast!" "Thank you so much!" Hiro, much to his shock, found out that this was a danger beast, not a Bugster

"It was no biggie! The names Tatsumi, a name that will be remembered for many centuries" One of the man look concerned by this and told him this.

"Listen here kid, it's not like you think. There is monsters within them that takes an appearance of human skin. Better be careful if you're going there" The man said. Hiro was interested in this, he didn't expect to know Bugsters could find a way to blend with human society. He may find this Tatsumi useful…

"Thanks but I just can't turn back. I, no we are going to the capital and save our village" Tatsumi declared proudly and thus walked heading to the imperial capital. Hiro decided to follow him and walked beside him.

As they walked, Hiro began to speak: "You said you're going to save your village, what's the problem?"

Tatsumi replied: "You see, my village was suffering due to the taxes sent by the Imperial Capital, so I want to change it with my friends that are also going to the capital".

"I see" Hiro nodded.

"You didn't tell me your name yet" Tatsumi recalled.

"Hiro Kagami. Just call me Hiro" Hire replied.

"Hero?" Tatsumi asked again, wanting to make sure he was right.

"Yes…" Hiro said in irritation.

"Alright Hero Kagami!" Let's see what the Capital offers us" Tatsumi said enthusiastically. Hiro rolled his eyes.

(Capital city)

"Wow this place is so lively!" Tatsumi exclaimed.

"Considering this is a Capital, it's most likely" Hiro agreed.

The two began to walk around the capital. Tatsumi went to an Imperial post to apply while Hiro waited outside, he has no interest in doing trivial things than to find a way back home and also learn where he is. As a few moments passed, Tatsumi was thrown outside, Hiro could only sigh and went to bring back Tatsumi to his feet until someone went up to them.

"Hi! It seems you have trouble, want me to lend a hand?" The blonde, busty woman asked. Hiro looked at her coldly and asked:

"Who are you and why are you helping us-I mean, him?"

"Isn't it nice for people to lend a hand? Is it that bad?" The woman innocently said, causing Hiro to roll his eyes. The woman turned to face Tatsumi.

"Drawn by dreams of making it to the capital, you came all the way from the country?"

"You know?!" Tatsumi asked while Hiro folded his arms, unimpressed by the woman's knowledge. "Y-yes! I did came here from the country"

"Looks like it's true when you live in the capital long enough, you can tell who comes from the country or not" The woman said. "Don't worry! I'll be able to help you." Causing Tatsumi to smile before. "Then treat a lady to a meal!"

(Restaurant)

"Fwuuhaaa! Drinking during the day is sure fantastic" The blonde haired woman happily said. Both Hiro and Tatsumi were unimpressed by the lack of a better word, however they had a decent meal so it's alright.

"Drinking too much and you'll be drunk, leading to hangover" Hiro said monotonely.

"What a party pooper! Here, have a drink!" the woman offered Hiro a bottle, on which he declined. Tatsumi slammed both his hands at the table.

"Enough of that! Just tell me how to get hired by the government" Tatsumi shouted.

"Well that's only…if you have connections and money" The blonde woman smirked as she poured herself another drink. "I know a guy in the military, if you give him money it'll be real quick!"

Tatsumi looked down, reluctant to give his money but he had no choice. The Chestnut haired man took out a sack of gold out of his bag and placed in the table. The woman's face began to "sparkle" with delight.

"Oh absolutely!" The woman said enthusiastically.

"All right I'll leave it to you!" Tatsumi said happily. Before the woman could take the bag, Hiro snatched it quickly and looked at the woman.

"Are you really sure you're going to help him? More like rob him" Hiro retorted, this woman was so kind and the face she had when Tatsumi pulled out the bag of coins…

"I-I wasn't doing such a thing!" The woman blurted.

"Yeah! She was just trying to help me, that's all! She seems pretty trustworthy to me" Tatsumi argued, to prove the woman's innocence.

Hiro took a glance at Tatsumi before looking back at the woman. "Robber and Thief Woman, to your existence, I say no thank you"

"Tatsumi we're leaving" Hiro left, as he still held the bag of gold in his arm. Tatsumi apologized and went to see his "friend".

The woman gave an amuse smile at the thought of Hiro. "How interesting…"

(Somewhere in the capital)

"Oi! Hero! I could've been a rank higher in the military or so!" Tatsumi complained as he caught up with Hiro. Hiro sighed in disappointment.

 _This man is even worse than the intern_ …, he thought. The surgeon turned to face Tatsumi and replied: "You're better off without her. If you think about it, why was she all friendly all of the sudden?"

"Because she's a nice person of course"

"No! Have you ever seen the face she makes when you placed the bag of gold in the table?"

"No"

"She's a thief, that's all I'm going to say and I'm going to borrow some of your money"

"W-what?! That goes against everything you said-!"

"I'm gonna buy a few things and I'm off" Hiro calmly informed Tatsumi as he took a handful of gold with him before giving it back to Tatsumi. "See you somewhere…Tatsumi"

Tatsumi wanted to stop Hiro but he believed that Hiro was kind of right and took his advice. "If Hero could tell that woman is a thief…He must be a Hero for sure! Just like his name! Don't worry I won't disappoint you!"

(Imperial Capital, nighttime)

Hiro bought himself a few things, a bag to carry his Gamer Driver and Gashats and some food. So far he never saw Tatsumi again, not that he didn't mind. As he walked he heard some people gossiping, something about a group called Nightraid.

 _Nightraid?_ , Hiro wondered as he heard from the conversation. As he eavesdropped, he learnt a few things regarding Nightraid: 1) they're a group of people 2) they carry a weapon known as Teigu 3) they assassinate people at night.

"To think they would do such deed" Hiro said darkly as he slammed his fist on a wall. He walked cautiously around the streets until he saw shadows on the streets. Looking up he saw figures on the rooftops going somewhere. Hiro narrowed his eyes and followed them. This must be Nightraid by the info he got.

"Nightraid…To your existence, I say no thank you!" Hiro yelled quietly as he ran after them.

(Some rich guy's mansion)

Hiro arrived to where the shadowed figures had their targeted location. He found that some people, most likely guards, were killed. Hiro's eyes began to darken and began to take out his Gamer Driver and the Gashat Dual Beta.

"Commencing Nightraid removal operation" Hiro coldly stated before activating his Gashat.

 **Taddle Fantasy! Let's Going, King of Fantasy!**

"Skill Level 50" Hiro said as he placed down the Gashat into the Gamer driver's slots and pulled the lever.

 **Gachan! Dual up! Tadoru Meguru RPG! Taddle Fantasy!**

Kamen Rider Brave began to walk inside the mansion to stop Nightraid's killing spree. As he went in to find them he saw Tatsumi with a little girl, and that the Chestnut haired man was facing against a young, black haired girl. Hiro jumped in and attacked the girl, causing her to look at him with monotone eyes.

"You are…Nightraid right?!" Brave shouted. The girl didn't say anything before assaulted him with many strikes and slashes. Brave blocked most of the attacks done by the girl and teleported away. Brave looked at Tatsumi and yelled quickly: "Take her and run away! I'll deal with these guys!"

Tatsumi reluctantly accepted ant took the girl away. Hiro gave another slash at which the girl blocked, stopping her from going near to Tatsumi.

"Eliminate" the girl monotonely said as she rushed with super speed to slice horizontally at Brave, instead used his teleportation to clear away from the strike and used his cape as a drill to attack the girl (like in Kamen rider Ex aid episode 19). The girl tried to block the attacks and was sent flying to a wall. Brave walked slowly to her, wanting to disarm her and arrest her (as he doesn't kill humans) but he sensed something was heading straight towards him.

Brave blocked the attack from an armored figure and 3 more appeared to the scene. A green haired man, a purpled haired glasses wearing girl with a huge scissor as her weapon and a pink haired girl who had her hair in twintail carrying a rifle.

The armored man and the Purple haired woman began to attack him, causing him to have a bit of a struggle. Brave began to use his powers to levitate them both and slammed them hard in the wall. The pink haired girl seemed to grit her teeth in anger and went to fire some shots at Brave. Luckily Brave blocked the shots with his cape.

Realizing it was dangerous to fight them head on, Brave decided to summon his Bugster minions to attack them. The group, which Brave presumed, to be Nightraid steeled themselves and began to defend themselves against the Bugster minions, Brave took this time to close his Lever.

 **Gachan! Kimewaza!**

Brave pulled the lever again.

 **Taddle Critical Slash!**

Brave attacks the group with a huge powerful X cross slash causing them to move away and be gone for a few moments. The rider began to run away to see if Tatsumi and the girl was okay.

As he arrived he was glad to see Tatsumi but was shocked upon seeing that the girl with him was killed.

"What on earth…" Brave muttered as he went to Tatsumi. "What happened?"

"I killed her" Tatsumi replied darkly. Brave was enraged by this and grabbed Tatsumi by the collar.

"WHY DID YOU KILLED HER?!" Brave screamed in anger, as he shoved Tatsumi to the ground.

"BECAUSE SHE KILLED MY FRIENDS!" Tatsumi snapped, tears in his eyes. Brave walked slowly, looking at Tatsumi with a death glare.

"Don't play stupid! Kids can't learn to kill, not yet!" Brave shouted darkly.

"Oh yes they can!" a female voice that appeared to be so familiar to Brave countered. Brave turned to see the woman that he and Tatsumi met at the restaurant. This time she had longer hair, has ears, claws and a tail.

"I was right about you. You can't be trusted" Brave remarked. The woman began to chuckle at this.

"Yeah you're right in some case. I was sure that you're different around here. My name's Leone, what's yours?" The woman asked in a friendly tone. Brave said nothing and pointed his Gashacon sword towards her. "However, for your inquiry, kids can learn from their parents, and thus follow in their footsteps. Just like this little girl" Leone pointed at the girl's corpse.

"But still, she's just a kid, give her time to teach her things! A second chance!" Brave protested. Tatsumi's eyes widened at this and looked down.

"Unfortunately, that's life around here" Leone said. Brave tried to attack but was knocked out hard by the armored figure, knocking out of his transformation.

More people arrived and looked at both the unconscious Hiro and Tatsumi.

"Are you Nightraid?" Tatsumi asked as he looked at them. The group nodded.

"What do we do with him?" The green haired man said as he poked on the unconscious surgeon's body.

"Kill him most likely" the black haired girl said.

"W-wait! Don't kill him! He's one of my friends, please give him a chance to say his word!" Tatsumi pleaded.

The armored man gave a chuckle: "Considering the fact that he attacked us? Hmmm, why not? It will be interesting" The group, save for Leone, was reluctant on doing so but agreed to do so.

"Heh, alright we'll do what you say for now. Since you killed Aria, why don't you join Nightraid alongside your…not so enthusiastic friend over here?" Leone questioned as the armored figure carried Hiro.

Tatsumi just looked at them with a mixture of amazement and fear. And thus was the new life of Hiro, Kamen rider Brave.

How will he adapt to such environment? Only he must find out.


	2. Brave the Rules of This World

Kamen Rider Brave: world of unfortunate events

 **Notes:** **Hero King Gilgamesh** **, yes he'll not join Night Raid but he'll ally with them. Despite their differences on the aspect of life, Night Raid will eventually trusts Brave after he saved a certain someone from death.**

 **Brave** **, you'll see ;)**

 **Jee** **, I can say you are a genius indeed! Night Raid and their enemies will be shocked upon learning of Graphite and Hiro's girlfriend death. Not only that, Graphite can be revived so he can infect and force anyone to go do his way. He may be the one controlling behind the scenes. Thanks for your contribution friend!**

 **New Universe Returns** **, I wanted to do that but I can't as I wanted Hiro to take a different path and this will help him go take a different turn. Please understand.**

 **DevilMax** **, There will be Ex aid, it's a side story to the Snipe Trilogy. I'm working on it though so but you shouldn't take it seriously as it's a parody and serves no purpose in the Snipe trilogy however it does take place during it like how Brave's is also set during the Snipe Trilogy. I have no plans for Lazer, Genm and Parad though.**

 **Important note: Hiro Kagami will face tough times during this world and thus will have trouble to cope the way of living to kill others. He will question Night raid and their motives and personality and they will do the same in return. Will he kill? Yes, in some occasions but not completely, letting his opponents go and live a peaceful life (and thus changing their ways to become a better person) should he arrive at the scene at time before Nightraid does. The actions he take may/may not scar him throughout the story.**

 **He will NOT help Night raid and/or the revolutionary army 100% but he will help them a bit. Slight pairing for Hiro/Brave if anyone wants it.**

Brave the Rules of This World

(Nightraid HQ)

Hiro Kagami had awaken in a room. He found himself still wearing the clothes from yesterday but…His stuff was gone! Hiro quickly got out of the bed and tried to look around on where it was. Something clicked on his mind, he never even rented a room to stay in as well.

 _It might be those people I fought before_ …, Hiro thought.

Hiro quickly decided to go out of this place as a means to escape. He went to open the door but someone had opened it as he reached for the knob. Hiro saw the black haired woman who had apparently tried to kill him. The two stared hard at each other, causing the atmosphere to be tense. The girl began to speak, breaking the silence between them.

"Boss wants to see you, follow me" The girl spoke in a monotone voice, and left. Hiro narrowed his eyes but reluctantly followed her.

As they arrived, Hiro saw many people who he believed to be the ones fighting him last night. As well he saw the child killer, Tatsumi.

"Oh Hero! Thank goodness you're alright!" Tatsumi smiled. Hiro said nothing and glared at him, shutting the chestnut haired boy with a look of confusion. Nonetheless he sat down beside him to see what these people have to say.

"Hero huh? What a weird name" The green haired man said.

"So we have the newb and Mr. beauty sleep" The pink haired girl said, clearly mocking the two. Hiro was unfazed at the comment, while Tatsumi could only growl in anger.

"Anyways, you two are here for a reason" The white haired male looking woman said, looking hard at the two. "But for now let us introduce ourselves first. I'm Najenda, leader of Nightraid"

"I'm Akame" The Black haired girl said.

"I'm Sheele, nice to meet you" The purple haired girl bowed politely.

"You already know me but just in case you forget, I'm Leone" Leone reminded the two. "I'm surprised by your abilities, Hero~"

"I'd rather not talk about it" Hiro coolly answered back.

"I'm Bulat" The macho man said. "I must say Hero. You have a lot of guts to take us down"

"Oh and he's gay" Leone added.

"Don't give them any wrong ideas Leone" Bulat blushed.

"The names Lubbock" The green haired man said

"I'm Mine" The pink haired girl muttered.

"Mine huh? What a stupid name, someone can clearly say "You're Mine" and it may mean two things" Hiro coldly retorted. This cause Mine to look at the surgeon with killing intent and wanted to beat the crap out of him but luckily Sheele and Akame stopped her.

"Now that's all over how about you two" Najenda asked.

"Tatsumi, I'm from the countryside" Tatsumi answered.

Hiro sighed and responded "My name is Hiro, Hiro Kagami. If you're wondering, its H-I-R-O not H-E-R-O" The group looked surprised at this but decided to ignore it.

"As you know we are Nightraid. We are composed of Assassins" Najenda said. "Our goal is simple: to take down the empire"

Hiro perked up, this could be interesting "Empire?"

"Yes, they are the super powered capital that has existed for many centuries" Akame explained. "It was used to be a place full of happiness and peace but soon it became a hollow image for its former self" Tatsumi and Hiro were a bit surprised of this and decided to listen more.

"As of now, it's now a place full of corruption and greedy bastards" Leone said.

"And in turn by fighting them, it makes you look like criminals" Hiro concluded.

"Yes, while we may look like it, we still fight for the people even if they hate us for it" Najenda answered back. "The empire itself is controlled by the prime minister and the emperor, removing them would make the land be at peace once more. Until we accomplished that goal, the people right now are suffering and being killed by them if they try to resist or fight back"

"No way" Tatsumi looked down in disbelief. Hiro was shocked as well and clenched his fists in anger, the empire have taken the rights of the people.

"So would you join us stopping them?" Najenda asked. The surgeon and the country boy were unsure of this so Tatsumi began to ask carefully. Najenda closed her eyes and looked to Sheele "Sheele, give them… words of encouragement to enlighten them"

Sheele nodded and began to speak "Now that you know us and our location… You will die if you don't join" This caused Tatsumi to look at her in fear and held Hiro tightly while Hiro widened his eyes.

"She's-she's serious?!" Tatsumi cowered in fear, Hiro was trying to get him of but Tatsumi's grip was hard to be unable to pry him off.

"This also goes if you decide to betray us and do something _funny_ " Mine warned.

"But no… We will not kill you if you decide not to join, however we can't afford to let you go freely. As a result you shall be a laborer in our workshop" Najenda assured "What do you both say?"

"Well, I came to the Capital as a mean to earn some money, to save my village…" Tatsumi recalled. "I believed the capital was a great place until…. Now the capital is rotting from the inside!"

"True. That's why we fight to ensure the future of the people could have better lives" Bulat said.

"Count me in then! I want to change the world along you guys, the assassins of justice!" Tatsumi exclaimed happily. This caused many of the Nightraid members to laugh while Tatsumi looked at them in confusion.

"No matter what you think, it's still murder" Leone said.

"Indeed, anyone of us could die as retribution for our actions" Bulat stated.

"Heh, pathetic. He's still a naïve country boy" Mine mocked.

Najenda leaned forward "Each person is fighting for his or her own reasons but we work in a common goal. Will you?"

"Will I get rewarded for this?" Tatsumi asked.

"Of course" Najenda quickly answered "If you work well enough you may gain enough to save your home"

"Then I still want to join you" Tatsumi said with a filled determination "I'm sure Sayo and Ieyasu would done the same"

"Even if you don't return?" Lubbock queried.

"Yes"

"Then it's settled" Najenda stood up and smiled. "Welcome Tatsumi, to Nightraid. However, Hiro…You haven't said anything…What about you"

All eyes turned to Hiro, the atmosphere being tense to hear what the surgeon says. Hiro thought deeply, while it seemed that Nightraid is fighting for a greater cause, they would kill a child to achieve their goal, they may probably kill women or elderly as well if they're doing such things. They will show no mercy to anyone that stands in their way and the fact they're too "paranoid" to let someone to just up and leave to do their own business and instead make them stay here. So much for trust and goodness within them. Hiro agreed that while they're doing good for this place their actions is still is murder, utterly despicable.

"Nightraid…" Hiro began, the group and Tatsumi wanted to wait no more to hear his decision. "To your existence, I say no thank you"

Some of the members were a bit shocked, some of them unsurprised while Tatsumi was the one that is most surprised.

Najenda closed her eyes, indicating to Hiro that she's disappointed. "I see"

"Hiro what on earth are you saying?! We're fighting for a good cause, isn't that good?" Tatsumi grabbed Hiro at his shoulder and shook him. Hiro used his hands to remove himself from Tatsumi's grip and answered back.

"Haven't you forgotten? You killed a child back there!"

"She killed my friends, it was justified!"

"Vengeance is the answer? It will only make your life worse!" Hiro shot back

"I have no regret doing it!"

"Enough!" Najenda slammed her metallic fist on the desk, silencing the two. "I understand your position and what you think Hiro. But like we said, we're no heroes"

Hiro glared at the white haired woman and began to retort back "You would kill a child back there with no regret or remorse as it was _your_ way of thinking to just simply kill anyone who is bad. Even if she was a bad person, she was still young and could give time to learn to do other things, resulting that you can change her way of thinking, instead you wasted any potential for it"

Nightraid looked at Hiro with silence, they never thought of this before. They believed that once you're corrupted, there is no going back. But to hear the idea of changing someone that is corrupt to be back into a good person. Was that even possible? 

Hiro continued to speak "You need to think with an open mind. Not all of the people just stay bad, overtime they can change. They may have reasons for doing it or have no choice but to do it, have you ever thought of that?" Hiro remembered that Kiriya, Kamen Rider Lazer, seemed at the beginning as a no good liar but it led them to see the truth that Kuroto Dan was the mastermind. And speaking of Kuroto, he was a bad person indeed but recently he changed to help Emu and the others. "Would you kill them even if they had nice families and they were doing it to support them?"

"Hiro…" Tatsumi could only say, amazed by the sudden comment made by the surgeon. The group could only feel sadness and guilt within them as they realized the words of Hiro.

"Even if you say that, that doesn't mean we will just change our way of doing things" Najenda replied. "The empire itself has done more bad things than us, so we do what we do to end it. It is natural that we are hated, but it's the only way we can deal against the empire. You have to be cruel to be kind"

"Tch" Hiro slumped back and folded his arms. Sheele felt sympathy at Hiro, it was hard for him to accept reality but at least he had a good heart to say what he said. "Fine, have it your way. I won't join you but I only hope that you simply refrain from killing woman or children, even if they're bad"

"You have our word" Bulat reassured the surgeon.

"Anyways I'm more inclined to know what this is" Najenda questioned as she pulled out the Gamer Driver and the Gashats as well as his scope. Hiro gave a look of surprise and tried to get his equipment back but was stopped by Akame. "I believe that you fought against most of my comrade with this"

"I am not inclined to tell you" Hiro shot back.

"What?! We told you everything!" Mine angrily interrupted. "It's fair that you told us some information too since you're being silent all the time!"

Hiro and Mine gave a glare to each other but Mine was first to break away. The rest simply stared at Hiro, they were curious to know what I the device and its functions.

"Fine, I'll reveal to you on what I want to reveal you. Deal?" Hiro offered. The group and Tatsumi nodded. Hiro began to take back his stuff and held the Gamer Driver to explain.

"That is a Gamer Driver, it is used to transform into Kamen Rider" Najenda motioned Lubbock to come to her and whispered something in his ear. Lubbock nodded and began to take out a pencil and a notebook to write down the information, Hiro narrowed his eyes but decided to ignore, placing down the Gamer Driver, Hiro began to hold up the Gashats _. Hopefully this will not let them try to make a replica of the Gamer Driver or make a similar one_ , Hiro thought.

"These are Gashats, they contain a game inside them and allows us to help us transform into Kamen Rider or add special abilities" The whole room were interested on this.

"Games? What do you mean by that?" Leone queried.

"The Gashats contain different genre of games. I have a music game, side quest and RPG and a hunting game" Hiro explained. "However these are the only ones I own currently, the rest are used by others"

"There's more like you?" Akame questioned.

"Yes. Most of them are my allies but some are not so friendly" The group were happy that Hiro had friends but felt worried about the enemies. They had seen Hiro's abilities (save for Najenda) and wondered what other things Hiro's friends/enemies could do.

"Continuing on. Gashats are only wielded for those who had undergo compatible surgery, to insure they're not infected by the Gashat" Hiro continued, many were shocked by this "compatible surgery" but they let Hiro continue to explain things. "If you try to activate the Gashat, you may be infected by the Game Disease or rarely the Gashat won't function"

"Game disease?" Sheele asked.

"It's a lethal disease that can kill you if not properly treated or not treated at all. If you stress a lot and it increases, you will eventually weaken during the time and it will result you to die, as well as your body will disappear" Hiro answered. This scared some of the members of Nightraid including Tatsumi.

"To think no one will notice how you die…" Tatsumi said shakingly.

"Imagine that, to leave the world without a trace…" Lubbock uttered in disbelief.

"N-no way…" Mine murmured of what Hiro said.

"So in any case, don't touch it at all as I'm the only who can use it" Hiro informed the group, in response the group nodded. "Luckily if anyone of you get infected come to me to get treated"

"How will you treat us if we're infected?" Bulat implored.

"Simple, I use my Gashats to transform and extract the Bugster out of your body" Hiro said coolly.

"You're joking right? Cuz that sounds like beating the crap out of us and probably kill us" Leone objected. Hiro rolled his eyes and responded.

"I'm a Kamen Rider and a doctor, I don't kill" Hiro reassured to Leone, and the group.

"Phew. I see why you're against killing" Tatsumi exclaimed in relief.

"Anyways, but to be able to extract the Bugster, the infection takes over its host's body, transforming it into a giant virus-like orange monster. Bugster Unions which host patients can only be defeated by a Kamen Rider in level 1 because other Levels are too strong and may injure the patient inside the Union. There are two ways to cure the patient from Game Disease: 1) Defeat the Bugster who infected the patient and 2) perform a " **GAME CLEAR** " according to the rules of the game that the Bugster infected, so the Bugster may survive depending on the rules."

"Wow. But you said something about Levels?" Mine asked.

"Yes. Due to the nature of the Gashat being like a game, it has levels. As Kamen Rider's Level up, it will increase their abilities, strength and etc" Hiro answered. Everyone were amazed at this, to think that you can simply just increase your power was way overpowered. Hiro may be a wonderful asset to Nightraid. "When you fought me, I was at level 50. I revealed some of my powers but there is more to show"

Nightraid simply nodded and waited for another information for Hiro to reveal.

"Wait you said Bugster before when we first met and the fact that they infect patients…"Tatsumi remembered as Hiro simply nodded.

"Bugster's are our natural enemy as you know what I told you that it can make you be a giant orange monster or getting you killed. They're a serious threat" Hiro warned. "Should you die, they will become a complete being which can be resurrected any time and without any requirements whenever they are destroyed." This caused Nightraid to be afraid.

"To also make it worse Bugsters can also "Level Up" like us, in a similar manner of the mutation of general viruses to survive vaccines." Hiro said.

"Are you saying they will not stay dead even if we want them to?" Tatsumi questioned in fear.

"In a way yes." Hiro said blankly.

"They're permanently unkillable and lethal. Imagine if the Empire was like that or have such power to do such a thing" Najenda said in surprise.

"As well as to add, the Bugster may summon grunts to help them. Those grunts are like the ones I summoned" Hiro said.

"Are you a BUGSTER?!" Tatsumi and Mine shouted in fear.

"No. I just have the power to summon them, that's all." Nightraid was relieved of this comment, making them relax for a while.

"I take it that everyone is satisfied?" Hiro questioned. Everyone nodded, Hiro began to continue "I still won't join you though, I'm a doctor and I refrain myself from killing people that are human, regardless of their background, personality or age"

"Very well" Najenda concluded the meeting "We won't force you to join us but we require to stay with us, please understand. We handle our own problems, you handle yours, deal?" The leader of Nightraid raised her metallic arm and Hiro shake the hand, an agreement is finally made.

"As long as you are able to keep your hand in the bargain, then I'm in" Hiro answered.

(Some time later)

Hiro was at the workshop, thinking about stuff. Truly, it was irritating him at such as he is in a tight situation of course. Nightraid seemed liked a mediocre prison with people who would, sometimes, be in a look out to insure the surgeon didn't do anything funny. This results to him unable to escape as they still had his belongings and he had one member of Nightraid with him, which is Sheele; who was reading a book called '100 ways to cure an airhead'. Sheele, in Hiro's mind, was pretty cute in some way but the surgeon couldn't admit it as he still had Saki. So he had to break away the thoughts.

"Mmm? Are you alright?" Sheele asked, taking notice on Hiro's behaviour.

"I'm alright" Hiro lied.

"Uncomfortable perhaps?" Sheele queried.

Hiro sighed sadly and nodded, causing Sheele to giggle. She placed the book down and went to sit beside him. Hiro looked away, wanting to avoid such trouble.

"I know that it seems like you're trapped in a cage but it's actually alright" Sheele tried to reassured the surgeon.

"Well it can be a bit annoying if you guys are going to keep watching me for a long time" Hiro responded.

"I guess so, but don't think of us as we intend to harm you" Sheele said as she laid her hand on top of Hiro. "We're just afraid that you would betray us, that's all"

"I won't do such thing" Hiro reassured the purple haired girl despite not looking at her.

"Should you need anything from us, please ask" encouraged Sheele. Hiro aid nothing and closed his eyes, he may need some rest inside here. Unbeknownst to him though, the surgeon would take a long nap and Sheele would eventually do the same thing.

(Evening)

The whole Nightraid members were having a meeting after dinner, although Hiro didn't want to be part of it. He had no choice but to partake this event, for _obvious_ reasons.

"All right, let's hear what you've to say Leone" Najenda said

"Kay boss, the target is called Ogre, of the imperial police" Leone started before talking about the mission. Everyone save from Hiro were listening closely from what she has to say. "He is conspiring with Gamal, the oil merchant. According to our client, Gamal has been paying Ogre a huge amount of bribes. Whenever he commits the crime, Ogre would frame other people. The clients fiancée and was sentenced to death"

"That's pretty dark" Tatsumi aid in disgust.

"You got that right" Mine agreed.

For Hiro, he was secretly planning to escape, he had it all planned out. He'll accept the mission and once he's done: he'll quickly get the hell out of here. Even though Nightraid was a great place to live, it didn't suit his taste, not yet at least.

"Ogre will be a formidable opponent. He's highly skilled so don't expect to go easy on him" Leone warned. "As well, he's surrounded by his own men, so it will be hard to deal with him"

"Have you verified the case?" Najenda questioned.

Leone simply nodded and replied back "Yes, He's guilty"

Najenda stood from her chair "All right, Nightraid accepts this mission. In order to bring the new world, we must remove corruption! Take out Ogre to ensure the people will suffer no longer! Leone and Akame, you shall go after Gamal. Hiro and Tatsumi you should go after Ogre.

"Sure" Hiro said monotonely. He'll give punishment to Ogre, in HIS own way.

"Roger that!" Tatsumi agreed, pumped to do some action.

"Before I forget Hiro, here's your stuff" Najenda handed the surgeon his Gamer Driver and Gashats along well with his scope. Hiro silently thanked Najenda and went off along with Tatsumi.

As soon as the four left to do their mission, the rest of the group waited at Najenda has to say.

"You sure that Tatsumi and Hiro could handle this? I mean you know they'd-" Bulat said in worry before he was interrupted by Najenda.

"I'm sure of that but…"Najenda started before lighting her cigar and smoking it "It's about Hiro"

"Hiro? Why him though?" Sheele questioned.

"His behaviour from what I observe is troublesome. He might be planning something" Najenda declared. "Besides, he doesn't kill anyone remember?"

"That's true, so you're saying he might hesitate and let Ogre free is that it?" Lubbock concluded. Najenda gave a chuckle before looking at Lubbock.

"Not entirely true, but it is a possibility" The rest of the group were tense "But if he tries to do something during this mission, then it's best that you four go and observe Hiro's actions".

"Roger that boss" The four assassins replied to their leader.

"Should he try to escape or attack one of our members. You have the right to take him down" The group nodded as they left the room.

"Hiro…" Sheele said, worried about the surgeon, as she went with her comrades to track down Hiro.

Najenda continued smoking as he removed an item from her pocket, she stared at the single white Gashat that was in her hand "Interesting…."

(Imperial capital- streets)

Hiro and Tatsumi arrived in their destination, they prepared themselves to take down Ogre. Hiro placed the Gamer Driver in his waist.

"Commencing Ogre removal operation" Hiro said monotonely as he activated his Gashat.

 **Taddle Fantasy! Let's Going, King of Fantasy!**

"Skill Level 50" Hiro said as he placed down the Gashat into the Gamer driver's slots and pulled the lever. "Henshin!"

 **Gachan! Dual up! Tadoru Meguru RPG! Taddle Fantasy!**

Tatsumi watched in awe as Hiro became Kamen Rider Brave level 50 Fantasy Gamer. He head to admit, Brave has a cool looking armor. However it attracted the attention of Ogre, who heard it.

"Huh? Who goes there? Ogre demanded as he and his group went to Brave and Tatsumi. Tatsumi motioned Hiro to hide in an alleyway, to lay an ambush on Ogre. Tatsumi watched in surprise as Brave simply levitated and went up to the building.

Tatsumi wanted to yell as he thought he was being left behind but stayed quiet to lay the ambush. "Psst! Um over here"

Ogre followed the voice and saw Tatsumi. "Was that you who made the sound?"

Tatsumi shook his head and explained "It was some guy in red and blue armor. He looked scary like a demon and I pissed my pants"

Ogre's men simply laughed while Ogre looked bored. "Right. _Some guy_ in red and blue armor made you scared, your problem not mine. Let's go boys, we ain't got time for this"

As he turned and leave, Brave flew down and started to attack Ogre and his men.

Ogre looked on surprise as he dodged brave's strike and slashes while his men moved to avoid getting hit. Tatsumi saw his chance and began to attack Ogre from behind.

"What the?! Grrr, you'll pay" Ogre snarled in anger as he attacked both Brave and Tatsumi. Ogre managed drive both Brave and Tatsumi away, and turned to his men "What are you guys standing there for? Help me!"

Ogre's men quickly rushed to aid their leader but Brave summoned his Bugster grunts to deal with them. Ogre slammed Tatsumi to the ground with his sword and then cursed for the "armored demon's" powerful ability to summon minions and tried to attack him. Brave blocked the attack and counterattacked, causing Ogre to be disarmed.

Brave proceeded to levitate Ogre and slam Ogre down to the walls and floor before throwing him away. "Ogre, to your existence, I say no thank you!"

"Way to go Hiro! Let's finish this shall we?!" Tatsumi exclaimed.

"Yeah" Brave said. As soon as Ogre managed to stand up, he was relentlessly attacked by the two, giving him cuts and injuries before being kicked in the stomach by Brave.

Brave simply closed the lever, he had wasted too much time.

 **Gachan! Kimewaza!**

Brave was covered by electrical sparks of purple energy while his armor released smokes of purple and blue before he pulled the lever again.

 **Taddle Critical Slash!**

Brave was then levitated off the ground, surrounded by a mist of dark energy. Ogre was also surrounded by a mist of dark energy. As Brave twirled around for a bit before going to his kick at Ogre.

Ogre flew away and landed harshly at the ground. As he stood up, he was covered in electricity before exploding, going down in defeat.

"It's not over yet…It's not over-!" Ogre could manage to say before being unconscious. Brave looked to see Ogre's men, who were beaten up very badly by his minions. And speaking of Brave's minions he ordered them to be vanished and thus they did.

Tatsumi cheered for their first victory and walked up to Hiro.

"That's pretty amazing! With you on our side, anything's possible!" Tatsumi said happily.

"Yeah" Hiro agreed before punching Tatsumi so hard in the stomach. "Yeah right!"

"H-Hiro…Why?" Wheezed Tatsumi as hell on the floor and passed out.

"In order to ensure that you won't go down the wrong path" Brave told to the unconscious Tatsumi as he picked him up and hung him over his shoulders. "It's better if we stay out of this as it's not our fight"

Brave began to walk away with the unconscious Tatsumi. His plan is already in motion, now to quickly get out of here before Nightraid finds out he left with Tatsumi.

As he ran to find to another place to call 'home' he was stopped by a beam of purple energy. As he looked to see who it was, he found 4 Nightraid members looking down.

 _When you think it's finally over_ , Brave thought as the assassins leaped down to face him.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Bulat questioned.

"None of your business" Brave growled as he took a step back, slowly.

"Don't make it harder for us, punk" Mine coldly replied as he aimed her rifle at Brave, preparing to shoot. Brave said nothing as he wondered what to do, he was outnumbered 4 to 1, he couldn't fight while carrying Tatsumi. He can levitate and fly away but Tatsumi would slow him down so that was out until….

"Just surrender and let's all talk about it at the base" Lubbock advised. "We don't need to fight each other just yet"

"I've no intention to go back, nor fight you but" Brave coolly replied and teleported out of the area and into the rooftops. The group turned around and Mine gave a shot, Brave used his powers to conjure a magical field which deflected and went instead to the four assassins. The four jumped away from the blast and as soon they saw the place where Brave is standing. He was gone.

(With Brave and Tatsumi)

As Brave and Tatsumi were out of the area where the four assassins were, he stopped in an inn. Brave closed the Driver's lever.

 **Gachan!**

And took out the Gashat

 **Gashun!**

He dragged an unconscious Tatsumi inside. As he placed Tatsumi at the sofa, Hiro walked up to the counter to rent a place.

"Excuse me, me and my friend had a late night and we need somewhere to sleep" Hiro politely asked.

"Okay here's your room and keys" the guy in the counter said as Hiro payed him using Tatsumi's gold. Hiro and the unconscious Tatsumi were led into the room.

Hiro dumped Tatsumi on the floor and laid down on the bed.

"I got away from them but they will try to look for me" Hiro groaned. He looked outside and quickly closed the curtains. "Let's see what tomorrow brings me"

Omake: The Rider's name

The whole of Nightraid members were at their base, doing what they normally do when they're not doing a mission.

"Hey Hiro" Tatsumi asked as he got bored from doing nothing.

"Yes?" Hiro replied as he ate his cake.

"You transform into a Kamen Rider right? Do you have a name or…."

"Yes. My rider's name is Kamen Rider Brave" Hiro coolly said. However the whole Nightraid just went into silence after hearing that before breaking down in laughter. Hiro could only growl in anger.

"K-Kamen Rider Brave? The hell is that name?" Leone laughed as choked on her drink due to her laughter.

"I mean, its true guys. He's pretty _Brave_ enough to stand up to us when we all first met" Bulat laughed.

"Not to mention he's _Brave_ enough to share his ideals" Lubbock joked.

"Hey Hiro, are you _Brave_ enough to against the empire?" Mine teased as she was trying to cover her laughter.

Hiro could only sigh in irritation. But for some reason, seeing them happy puts him at ease in this world. And so unbeknownst to anyone, he let a small smile escape from his lips

 **Notes: This chapter was damn long to make and it was clearly tiring. I can tell you that I'm still upset over the battle scenes, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter as I can say it was really interesting to see how Hiro's ideals and Nightraid's ideals would clash.**

 **I originally wanted Hiro to punch Tatsumi and just left them but I wanted to experiment if Hiro just brought him so let's see where the story goes.**


	3. Brave the Calm before the Storm

Kamen Rider Brave: world of unfortunate events

 **Jee** **, Thanks for you review! Although it will give an impact to Nightraid, they are unlikely to change as killing is more easier than to change a person but some of them will do this so don't worry! Thanks for the review on the Omake, they will eventually earn of Hiro's Rider name.**

 **Hero King Gilgamesh** **, Thanks! I wanted Hiro to stay In Character UNLIKE other Characters from other crossover fics that just changes a hero to simply join Nightraid and kill without ever staying in character. But oh well I can't bash on them cuz I like those fanfics Hehehe. Taddle Legacy is coming soon!**

 **Guest** **, I will so don't worry**

 **Ultimate Kuuga** **, he's a doctor and it stays true to his character so because of this, he will take a different path instead of the usual "go join Nightraid and stuff" fanfic. So this is very different and yes it will be an interesting read :)**

 **DevilMax** **, Check out my profile the name should give out the answer**

 **Notes: Guess you guys were expecting this right? So Hiro has taken his own way to deal the Empire and thus have 'betrayed' Nightraid. In the last chapter, I originally wanted Hiro to fight against Nightraid when he was escaping but I was VERY tired and decided to take the easy route, yeah blame me. As well, I hope you guys are enjoying the story and Taiga's and would continue to read their stories in different world.**

Brave the Calm before the Storm

(Nightraid HQ- After the mission)

The whole Nightraid team were in a meeting again. Surely they had realized Tatsumi and Hiro is no longer with them. Leone and Akame were quite disappointed to hear the news, they weren't expect things to happen of course.

"So, you let them get away…" Najenda spoke in a serious tone. Bulat, Mine, Sheele and Lubbock could only look down in disappointment and regret.

"Well, we could've got them but the Hiro guy just had to use his powers and get away" Mine protested.

"But because you tried to shoot him, he got a chance to escape, isn't that not right?" Najenda countered as she began to light her cigar before inhaling it and blowing it out. Mine said nothing and sat down. "Well, we all know that he's finally serious about not wanting to be with us AND has taken Tatsumi"

"So you're saying we have to eliminate Hiro?" Akame asked as she readied her sword.

Najenda turned to look at Akame before at the group: "I don't really have a choice do I? If he is still unwilling to join us… Then we shall have to do so, agreed?"

The whole group nodded in response.

"Anyways, what had happen to Ogre?"

"Well Hiro and Tatsumi were able to defeat him but didn't kill him off. So all in all, we had to do it" Lubbock answered.

"Very well, you're dismissed."

The group left, leaving Najenda alone in her thoughts. She held the White Gashat, the one she secretly took away from others and Hiro, leaving them to be unaware. The notes that Lubbock had written and the Gashat in her hand, it made her wanting to know who had created this device in the first place. If there were others like Hiro, then they may be a little less than the threat as they're unwilling to kill. Such idiocy, she had to admit.

But what made her more curious is the surgery Hiro undertook to be a 'Kamen Rider'. If he was able to know what the surgery is, doesn't that mean he can operate it as well? Only a confrontation with Hiro is Najenda able to get the answers.

 _Hiro… Surely you must understand that this world isn't full of white and black. This might be the last time I'll be giving a chance to let you join us_ , Najenda thought while hardly clenching the Gashat. _If not then we'll put you out of your misery with you not ever staining the blood on your hands. We'll get back Tatsumi and don't worry; leave the rest to us._

(Inn – Daytime, Tatsumi and Hiro)

Tatsumi awoke and looked around to see where he was. His memory being a bit dizzy as to how he got here in this place. That is, until he saw a certain surgeon sleeping soundly on the bed. Tatsumi's eyes widen and quickly stand up and shook to wake the sleeping Hiro.

"Hiro! Why did you hit me?! What is this place?" Tatsumi shouted albeit not so loud as it is in the morning. Hiro, while his eyes were closed, shown a look of discomfort and tried to ignore the person who was trying to wake him up, pulling the blanket to cover him more.

This continued for a few minutes before Tatsumi had given up and sat on the floor.

 _Well then I wonder what time it is_ , Tatsumi thought as he opened the curtains to reveal a very relaxing and calm sunshine over the city. He smiled briefly and opened the window to smell the fresh air of the capital **(Whoa whoa whoa this isn't a Disney thing!)**. Ahh the fresh air today is blissful in this capital, what a glorious day today!

It was until the chestnut haired boy realized the fact his thought's said 'capital' not 'Cool ass Nightraid hideout'. The Chestnut haired boy blinked twice before trying to wake Hiro again, this time…By jumping on the bed on top of Hiro. The result? Successful, accept….

"Oi! Intern, What are you doing?!" Hiro furiously questioned as he threw Tatsumi off at him and quickly got off the bed. "I mean Tatsumi!"

"Hiro, why are we here?" Tatsumi asked.

"Simple. This is not our fight and we should stay out of this" Hiro said monotonely as he grabbed all his stuff. Tatsumi looked to Hiro with surprise and stood up.

"Hiro…but Nightraid was fighting for good purpose! Sure they've done bad things like murder and probably was going to stealing my money but that's not the point-!" Tatsumi reasoned with Hiro before being stopped by Hiro, who had his eyes narrowed at the former.

(Nightraid HQ)

Sheele, the purple haired beauty was sitting on the bed that belonged to the once that was used to be Hiro's 'supposed' room. Sheele could never thought to believe that Hiro would actually betray them, but to desert and leave them? That's a first.

She looked at her hand that touched Hiro's hand, remembering their short but memorable conversation together.

~ Flashback ~

" _I guess so, but don't think of us as we intend to harm you" Sheele said as she laid her hand on top of Hiro. "We're just afraid that you would betray us, that's all"_

" _I won't do such thing" Hiro reassured the purple haired girl despite not looking at her._

~ Flashback Ends ~

Sheele smiled at remembering that before putting a determined face.

 _Hiro… I'll make you join us even if it means fighting you_ , Sheele thought, setting her goal. Sheele stood up and left the room, closing the door gently.

(Inn – Tatsumi and Hiro)

"So, you would rather kill someone rather than give a chance?" Hiro sat at the bed as he looked amused at Tatsumi's defense on Nightraid.

"W-well yes! Even If - they're bad people!" Tatsumi stuttered but truth came out of his mouth. Hiro sighed and asked another question

"Even if they're forced? Even if they're having the same goal as _you_? Saving their village" Hiro coolly replied back. Tatsumi looked away slowly. It was hard to say if it's alright to kill them, to kill –

"Even now, you're so naïve. Thinking without ever looking the consequences or looking ahead leaves you with no clear distinctions of your mind" Hiro said, he was once like this before, he failed to see the truth and blamed at the _unlicensed doctor_ and was once unwilling to cure a criminal (that was a Bugster of course but still). That is to say he's a hypocrite. "Whatever happens is your choice, and you must live with the consequences. But right now, let's have breakfast"

Tatsumi was in deep thought before he looked up at the mention of breakfast and went with Hiro before something clicked in his mind.

"Hey Hiro, Where's my money?"

(Sometime later – in the forest which is totally not the place where Nightraid headquarter is)

Hiro and Tatsumi were walking around the forest, to do some exercise, like training. While Tatsumi was swinging his sword around, perfecting his swordsmanship. Hiro did basic exercise like pushups, sit-ups, jogging, stretches and running. Even if he's a doctor, Hiro knew that he must be fit as well.

After their long and tiring exercise, the two decided to have a break. Tatsumi wondered if he should go back to Nightraid or not but he wanted to see Hiro's ideal of life, he was a doctor and somewhat of a hero he must admit. Tatsumi decided to try to get along with Hiro, at least and maybe try to follow what Hiro had said after all, to change a person without killing them or try to.

The two saw lots of people during their way to the forest in poverty, homeless and as well miserable. It made the two sicken to believe that the capital was a very misleading place for those who come from the country or so. Hiro and Tatsumi both swore to change the capital and their horrid ways but in their own different ways.

"Hey Hiro" Tatsumi began, as the two stopped their training. "Want to try practicing with my sword, not like you need it and all but when you're not a Kamen Rider"

"Thanks for the offer but I'm alright" Hiro replied.

"Have you ever lost someone?" Tatsumi asked.

"Yeah, it was my fault that I let my… loved one lost her life due to the Game disease" Hiro recalled, it was saddening to say the least. Tatsumi looked surprise before looking down, he guess they were the same after all. "Soon after that, I began to place the blame on someone, hating him, resent him as well as even held a grudge towards him and was unwilling to accept his cooperation while not realizing the truth. After some time, I found the truth but it was too late to go back"

"I guess you had it rough huh Hiro?" Tatsumi said, while Hiro didn't bother to reply. "I also lost my friends and I ended up killing the one responsible. It was satisfying until you said those lines back at Nightraid, I thought it was justified since _she_ killed my friends but I never knew another way

"Yeah, hating someone is easy while forgiving someone is hard. I guess that makes us human" Hiro mused before looking at Tatsumi. "Planning to go back to Nightraid?"

"Not yet" Tatsumi said. "Life on the capital must be rough, looks like those traveler's were right when they said beasts in human form or something like that."

"Yeah, unlike here, my…city wasn't like this" Hiro replied, life in the capital is very worse than it seems. This perked Tatsumi's interest, he never knew where Hiro lived at all! Hiro stated that his city, whatever it was, wasn't like the capital.

 _Guess he must had a nice life_ …, Tatsumi thought enviously. He decided to ask Hiro once more: "Hey Hiro, where do you live actually? And, was your life good?"

Hiro turned towards Tatsumi "My life was pleasant of course. I lived peacefully and studied hard to get what I'm today but not without…a few sacrifices. Shortly, the Bugster's came and ruined everything, thus making me become the doctor that I am now to end the threat once and all"

"Are Bugster's like Danger beasts? Like a lot of them?" Tatsumi questioned.

"No. Their numbers are a few but were really annoying to handle" Hiro answered, this made Tatsumi to chuckle a bit. "Let's go back, we're done here"

The two began to head straight back to the capital to their inn. As the two made their way back, Hiro began to think.

 _We won't last with Tatsumi's money alone… I hate to say it but we may have to go back to Nightraid_ , Hiro thought bitterly.

(Nightraid HQ)

During the hideout, the whole Nightraid are doing their usual business. But for some reason, the 'Kamen Rider' Hiro had left an impact on most of the group, his words had left them thinking.

Akame stopped eating and looked out on the window, she never seen the fact that a person can change. Hiro once mentioned he was a doctor so it was logical for him to say it. If so, why can't she just ignore it and move on. Was it even possible?

Akame recalled the words that Hiro had once said.

(Thought Flashback)

" _You would kill a child back there with no regret or remorse as it was your way of thinking to just simply kill anyone who is bad. Even if she was a bad person, she was still young and could give time to learn to do other things, resulting that you can change her way of thinking, instead you wasted any potential for it"_

" _You need to think with an open mind. Not all of the people just stay bad, overtime they can change. They may have reasons for doing it or have no choice but to do it, have you ever thought of that?"_

" _Would you kill them even if they had nice families and they were doing it to support them?"_

(Thought Flashback ends)

Akame tightened her fists and slammed on the table. Sure what they're doing is murder but the Empire is doing worse than them! Why feel the need to spare those who had wronged others?

"Something on your mind, Akame?" Sheele asked. Akame looked to see Sheele and Leone with their faces filled with concern.

"It's about Hiro" Akame honestly replied.

"Ahhh that guy, you could say he left an impact on us" Leone agreed. "We can't deny it but killing is easier than to change someone"

"But still, how on earth will we find him?" Sheele wondered as she adjusted her glasses.

"Well, wherever he is I hope he's ready for a beat down for just 'up and left' on us" Leone enthusiastically said as he slammed her fist on her palm. Sheele and Akame both nodded as they thought of wondering to kill Hiro off or not, Najenda did once said that she'll give Hiro another chance to join them.

Akame tared hard at the food she didn't finish, what Hiro had said might work after all. She can change _her_ way of thinking so that _she'll_ be with her again. If it works, than she might have to thank Hiro for this however if not, then she has no choice but to deliver the final blow to a certain someone.

Just then, Bulat arrived.

"Hello there! What you girls gossiping?" Bulat asked curiously as he sat down on the chair.

"Oh nothing much, just a certain someone that's all" Leone replied as she placed her arms behind her head.

"It's Hiro isn't it?" Bulat answered. The three women nodded while Bulat just chuckled. "Heh, who knew he had a different mindset but he's interesting for sure"

"That is what we all can agree of course, what is your view of him?" Sheele questioned.

Bulat placed a hand over his chin, trying to think about the surgeon. That is until he smiled. "He's dashingly handsome, so brave to share his ideals. Simply amazing that he's a doctor, but as well as odd since doctor's aren't supposed to be fighting and tend to people"

"But still, Hiro did mention that he was fighting these 'Bugsters', so it make sense that they would make a special team for it" Leone said as she raised her hand to stop Bulat.

"We have yet to see how he deals with the Empire. Judging on how powerful the Gashats and the Gamer Driver possess it would be dangerous to leave it in wrong hands" Akame stated.

"Very true. But Hiro didn't carried any medical supplies in his bag besides his Gashats and Gamer Driver, wouldn't he be in trouble in somewhere he may be?" Sheele queried.

"Yeah, he might have to go back to us and maybe face a heavy punishment. But for now let's all wait and see for how long he'll last" Bulat answered while the others agree to his words.

(Imperial Capital – Alleyway)

A young brown haired man, who wore a black suit and had his air slick back to perfection, awoke sitting in the ground in an alleyway. Confused and wary, he looked around and stood up.

 _This feeling…it's not the world I lived_ , the young man thought as he examined the area, hoping to find answers. As he started to take some steps, he found a familiar looking objects that was hiding before a pile of trash. Kicking the trash away, the man smiled as he reached for the familiar objects and somehow putted away in a safe place. **(Like literally in the show, I mean how on earth did they place it and just magically reach for their stuff but meh)**

 _Ahh, I'm glad I didn't lose them but is there a reason for me to be in this world?_ The man thought. In order to find the answers he seek, he left the alleyway and into the city.

The man saw lots of people, who were going along in their lives, but some were filled with unsatisfying faces that made him wonder on what made them be in such state. Wanting to find more answers, he began to explore the area. It wasn't until he bumped into someone, who didn't take it lightly.

"Watch where yer goin ya kok!" the person that the mysterious young man bumped yelled. The latter turned towards him and didn't say anything, but only stared at the person with uncaring and soulless eyes. The person more infuriated than ever, tried to punch him but the young man simply blocked his punch with his right hand and successfully landed a hit onto the person's face with his left fist, causing the person to stagger back and fall down. The young man looked around to see if the people would do anything, which the people only looked at him with fear and instead walked away like nothing happened.

"If I was serious, then you'll be gone already" The young man spoke in a dark tone, before lifting the person up by the collar. "Now I want you to tell me where I am or else I'll beat you for threatening me, understood?"

"Y-yes" The person complied before giving him an answer and not questioning him why "You're in the capital, a very enormous place, covering roughly 200,000 sq. kilometers and is encircled by a huge wall."

"Anything else?" The young man demanded.

"The capital has many districts which is separated by large canals in which trade ships run through. Beyond the capital lies many rural areas and villages. The culture around here is not as good as it seems"

"I can see that, nevertheless you gave me basic knowledge of this place and I will need more, anyways you're free to go" The young man released the person, which the latter ran quickly as he could. "Considering the fact this 'capital' is a very enormous place, it would likely mean having an enormous power or such to let it stay in control. Very interesting indeed"

As the man walked to find where the 'power' he glanced to see a white coat. Dismissing it as first, but somehow it reminded him of someone he faced and lost. Curiosity got the better of him and he turned to see a very recognizable face, the one that bested him some time ago.

"So we meet again Hiro... I guess this is one of the reasons why I'm here" The young man said as he gazed at Hiro and his companion. It might be interesting to see what this world has to offer.

 **Notes: Whooo! And I'm done with these chapter! So sorry for not uploading ANYTHING at all during these months and July, I was having a nice break in my holiday so you can blame me all you all want. Like literally go ahead, I don't mind, it was my fault for forgetting to continue anyways.**

 **Now we have a new contestant in this fanfic. The mysterious young man who knows Hiro and lost to him! Who is this new man and what will he do?! Will he become an enemy or a type of ally of some sorts? Only time will tell.**

 **There is subtle hints on who this character is, I'll help you:**

 **He's no OC, of course.**

 **He's a Kamen Rider**

 **He only appears in a Kamen Rider Movie.**

 **That's all I will leave so good luck guessing! Since Ex aid is nearing its end and if you guys still don't know what it takes place. It's simple, this fanfic and the Kamen Rider Snipe trilogy is set in the Kamen Rider Chronos saga and between episode 37 and 38. So yeah, don't worry about Shipgirl Simulation, I'm still continuing it.**

 **I changed the layout for Omake since I found the last one…very hard to read so here it is and it will stay like this so enjoy!**

Omake: Not the same

Everyone in Nightraid is going on with their business as usual. Hiro was in the workshop however, the famed surgeon was bored. He was a doctor and yet he never ever did an operation yet in this world, as he called it.

Even though he could relax as much as he want before getting an 'assassin job' which is so different to his normal job and the Bugster operation. Hiro sighed, it was not the same at all, but in his heart he has to get used to this as he might be here in a long time before going back… or so he hoped.

He gotten used to all the things happening in CR and Seito University Hospital but this…is unbearable to comprehend. Hiro has to deal with most of the members of Nightraid, which would annoy him in any ways:

Leone and her sexual harassment towards him, Bulat and his flirty ways that made the surgeon assume he was gay, Mine and her bossy and rude personality on which he ignored, Akame who kept any eye him and acted like him but took it to an extreme level, Lubbock who was essentially an annoying pervert, Sheele who was simply an airhead but wasn't really annoying to be honest, Tatsumi being himself and finally Najenda, who kept an eye on him as well and was silently observing his motives and actions.

Hiro sighed as this is the path he chosen for this life, his refusal led him to be in this state and be stuck in a workshop where he really didn't do much because he's a doctor.

 _It was not the same at all_. Hiro thought but as he kept thinking about his home, he somehow got an idea: instead of a workshop he might make it as a medical treatment. Hiro smiled at this, he will do it his way in this world and he will achieve it but first he needs to find the medical supplies and tools to achieve it.

The idea has been set, now the long road to get what he wants is ahead. Maybe he could make it the same, even if it's in a different world of place that is.


	4. Brave the Reckoning

Kamen Rider Brave: world of unfortunate events

 **To Oreghost8** , **Hero King Gilgamesh** **and** **Ragnathebloodedge22** **: I can't really say much, sorry.**

 **Brave Kid** **: Thanks**

 **Ultimate Kuuga** **: yeah he will unfortunately in the future… What he'll do when he meets Esdeath? Utter Chaos most likely.**

 **Symbolic Joker** **: I understand if you really hate what I do but you can't deny that I am still going to do what I do even if I make mistakes and all. If you don't like it than that's fine, I'm not forcing you to read my stories after all. Please correct me if I'm wrong but isn't this some of the things you have in your profile:**

" **People come to this site to learn how to write.** _ **No one**_ __ **automatically knows how to, professionals can tell you that much. This site is for people to get together and have fun."**

" **If they really wish for people to become better writers than they should be straight with them in a mature manner. No flaming, just telling the author politely what's wrong with the story."**

 **I can tell you've thought this through on how to make it less bad and make it into a constructive criticism but try to reread what you said and think, even if you know you'd already thought about this. You're a perfectionist and I understand that my style of writing isn't that appealing , but** _ **please try to understand that I try to do my best despite me also checking my work there will be errors and mistakes while also creating the story of how I want it to be**_ **. Honestly, I don't hate you I'm just really concerned if you like** _ **really hate**_ **stories with minor errors and/or stories with OOCness (Out-of-character).**

 **Despite all this, I can see you have good heart as you've taken the liberty to point out the mistakes towards and share it towards everyone, so that everyone can improve and also contribute which is good thing but who knows they** _ **might enjoy the story more than focusing on the mistakes**_ **. As well I know that you're trying to help me. I thank you for that and I try to improve as well, but in my own way, even if some of them don't like it at all. Please understand.**

 **I apologize if I am hurting you and not seeming to like your review. I am after all a different reader and writer with my own tastes so it would be likely to see a different perspective of reading.**

 **ARSLOTHES** **: Thanks, hope you continue reading it.**

 **Cody Alcucked** **and** **Jee** **: Thanks for standing up although no need to give Joker the hate though. He's a different reader like I am. Hell I dare say, he's more experienced than me as he wrote** _ **loads**_ **of fanfictions and we have different tastes. So no need to fight amongst each other and just enjoy the story after all. Like Symbolic Joker said in his profile: "This site is for people to get together and have fun".**

 **Notes: Well people, we're back in this fanfic after some time. School is up and I will be tired after some time but like I said, I intend to see this fanfic through to the end. Man, I bet you guys are dying to know who the mysterious man is, even if it's obvious but we'll see if I intend to show him or not in this chapter.**

 **With no further delay, let's continue with the story!**

Brave the Reckoning

(Imperial Capital – Night time)

It had been some time after the mysterious young man had seen Hiro and his 'companion', currently the mysterious man was walking around, viewing the area as well as learning, observing what the capital was like. Needless to say, he didn't like it at all.

 _This place is a place worth destroying_ , the man thought as he continued walking in the night. He had nothing to do in this city anyways and went about snooping and eavesdropping for information about this capital and their lifestyle before he could do anything to make himself known. Yet.

The man was clearly interested on Hiro on appearing on this world before him, who knows how long the surgeon has stayed here? Such thoughts wanted him to go and meet Hiro himself but he stopped himself knowing what will happen if the man had met some people who had seen the surgeon, know the surgeon or make friends with the surgeon. Unnecessary trouble wasn't needed and the man didn't want to stir any trouble yet.

He currently had no plans on doing anything lately, just gathering information as if it's his current objective so far (which it is obviously!). Walking around and listening to people's conversation would get you so far, but in order to gain information you need to meet the person directly or find someplace that will give the information to you.

The man stopped walking and sighed. He had no place to go and he was lost, the punk from earlier was right. Despite the living conditions and rules of the capital or in fact, this…world, it was too enormous for him to gather all necessary information he need.

 _Right now I think I need to find a place worth staying. Hopefully not from somewhere the surgeon has been before_ , the man thought as he resumed walking.

On his way to _somewhere_ however he heard a cry or something, the man noticed it and looked at the direction where the cry was originating from and ran towards it, hoping to discover what event could take place in this time of night.

As he reached the area he found a buff blonde that had his hair slick back (but not as clean as the mysterious man) with 2 frontal bangs being in a shape as horns. This man had a weird looking headpiece on his forehead and was wearing a grey trenchcoat. He was currently holding a long, brown-haired girl by the throat while his other hand carried a Katar.

"I like to talk a lot, so will you talk with me?" The man asked the girl. The girl held the huge hand with both her hands before shouting:

"Yes, I will! I really will!"

The buff blonde grinned wildly before saying: "Then… How does it feel when your head gets separated from your body?"

Upon hearing this, the man quickly acted, charging towards the buff blonde to prevent the girl's death. However the buff blonde noticed the mysterious man's charge from the running footsteps and threw the girl away harshly.

"I'll have to kill you later but for this person to charge recklessly, it would be interesting" The man mocked before looking at the mysterious man. "Came here to die, have we?"

"I think not. I believe people like you should really begone from this world" the mysterious man replied, confident in his own abilities to take out the buff blonde.

"Oh? Can you really stand against me?!" The buff blonde sneered. The man sent a glare towards the blonde while the latter taken out his 2nd Katar readying to strike, both knew one of them will leave alive.

The long brown haired girl was breathing heavily from the hold that the buff blonde had on her neck. She wanted to run away but can't due to her savior and hoped that he would just run away and not ended up like her boyfriend **(I'm just assuming so please bear with me)**. She wanted to yell at the man about how hopeless it was to stop him but fear stopped her from doing so, leading the young girl to only witness and see the scene in front of her.

The buff blonde grinned and shouted towards his soon-to-be-killed opponent: "You can never possibly stand against me, Zanku, the Beheader and the Executioner!" **(Some versions have the former title and the other have the latter, so I just used them both)**.

"Very well, Zanku. But know that you'll regret this sooner or later…" The mysterious man replied in a monotone voice, taking out a huge object that was actually a Gamer Driver and placed it on his waist. "For your crimes and tonight, it ends here"

And thus the mysterious man held another familiar object, which revealed to be a Gashat and clicked on it.

(Inn - The next morning)

Hiro and Tatsumi were currently sleeping, on the bed. Luckily the bed was fit enough for two people, so they shared it just fine. The blanket however, entirely belonged to Hiro so Tatsumi had to sleep with his own jacket and, unbeknownst to Hiro, his own doctor's coat.

The two slept soundly without any fear or worry in their heart for they knew they were safe. Tatsumi, as usual, awoke first and rose from the bed, yawning and stretching his arms while doing so. He looked at Hiro who was facing the wall and was having the blanket covering him.

Tatsumi scowled at this "He may be a helpful person and friend, but he can't share me the blanket?".

Tatsumi got up and walked to the chair that was near the window, sitting down.

 _It seems peaceful today_ , Tatsumi thought. As he looked outside at the clear blue sky with clouds and the rising sun above before looking back at Hiro. _We've never seen or heard of Nightraid, guess Hiro took me in a "safe place" after all. I have to go back to Nightraid one day, Hiro as well but… Hiro will face punishment for deserting Nightraid and possible me as well for not going back yet?!_

Hiro awoke soon after, some peace and quiet after the whole Nightraid thing was refreshing to say the least. He rubbed his eyes to prevent himself from sleeping again before looking at Tatsumi, who was staring at him. "What?"

"N-nothing just thinking about…THE day, that's all!" Tatsumi exclaimed in surprise as Hiro had finally awoke. Hiro didn't respond to it and sat on the edge of the bed.

"We won't suffice with your money alone" Hiro stated as he looked down the floor.

"You're right…Even I don't know why we're using my money at all! But still we need to find jobs" Tatsumi placed a hand on his chin, thinking of anything to regain the money back "we could apply for jobs but… I don't want to work in the imperial army anymore"

"I could try finding a hospital but as of right now, the place is too big for me to search to find one" Hiro said.

The two begin to think for a few minutes before Tatsumi suggested an idea: "You might not like this but we can always try going back to Nightrai-"

"No!" Hiro shouted, he needed time away from Nightraid and he ain't ready to go back. "Not yet…"

Tatsumi sighed "You know well we can't run forever, let's end this now and go back so that your punishment might be less. Better to be safe and sorry, right?"

"…"

"Right?"

"Shut up, I'm thinking" Hiro responded, irritated at the thought of Nightraid. Tatsumi leaned back and closed his eyes. This was a huge problem as Hiro never thought about the money issue while he thought about escaping. "Unless we have to create a jobs ourselves"

"But what type of job are we supposed to do?" Tatsumi queried, he wanted to be out of the 'no money' problem soon as possible.

"Use your head, Tatsumi. What are you good at?" Hiro asked.

"Well… I'm good at cooking and fighting so…" Tatsumi started before thinking again. As soon as the thought of 'fight' hit his head to his brain. He got an idea! "Hiro you can fight right?"

Hiro rolled his eyes "Obviously I can"

"Then why not we start a business of hunting down crime or danger beast problems?!" Tatsumi suggested, hopeful that Hiro would agree.

"As much as I want to say 'that's the most stupidest idea ever', I have no choice but to agree" Hiro answered. "As of right now, we might need to find a place for our 'temporary' business and such and hope that the business works before we do start to think of going back to Nightraid"

"Yeah you're right. Renting a place would be expensive but it's our only chance to survive. Let's start after breakfast, the sooner the better" Tatsumi concluded while Hiro sighed.

(Imperial Capital – with the mysterious man)

The mysterious man was walking at the daylight on the street, the battle from the night was intense but nevertheless he managed to won. Zanku the Beheader AND the Executioner had been killed. In proof, the mysterious man held the Teigu Spectator, the headpiece Zanku was wearing and revealed to him during the battle, close to him so that no one would use this power ever again for evil reasons.

Despite that, he wondered upon the events last night.

~Flashback~

 _Soon after dealing the last blow upon the Beheader/Executioner, the Kamen Rider walked upon the bleeding and slowly dying Zanku's body._

 _Zanku weakly looked upon the one who bested him in combat and spoke his last words: "Th-thank you… The voices in my head. They finally… stopped". Thus Zanku died, his reign of crime and terror was stopped._

 _The Kamen Rider stared at him at silence and closed his lever._

 _ **Gachoon!**_

 _And removed the Gashat._

 _ **Gashuun!**_

 _The mysterious man narrowed his eyes, he hated people like him! Nevertheless, the man leaned down and removed the Teigu Spectator from the dead Beheader's/Executioner's body and walked away. It was a bit tough but he managed to pull through, and now learning of the word Teigu and this one so far, he hoped to study more about the term 'Teigu' and how many more were they in this world._

 _The girl herself was amazed, she didn't believed that this man no – her savior managed to kill the serial killer. She realized she had no place to go, her parents were killed for opposing the empire and her boyfriend was dead, leaving her alone in this world._

 _Looking again to her savior who was walking away from the scene, she decided to run after him. Her reason? To stay with him. To repay him somehow. To support him. It was if love has reentered to her heart as a second chance and she intend to not waste it._

~Flashback ends~

And thus, the girl who he had saved was now following him. Sighing he turned towards to the girl and said:

"Excuse me, but I'd rather not have someone follow me"

The girl blushed and replied back: "I-I wanted t-to…repay you"

The mysterious man rolled his eyes and said back: "No need. And besides don't you have somewhere else to go?"

The girl slowly shook her head and looked down. The man knew what this meant so he had to give in.

"Fine then. I'll let you stay with me for now, but don't expect me to help you all the time for I have better things to do"

"R-really?! Thank you!" The girl happily said. "I know a place for you to rest…if you don't have anywhere else to go…"

This perked the man's interest, sure he had been here for a short time but it would be better to find a place to live first. Who knows if she has some necessary information for him to learn, study and use.

"Very well. Lead the way if you will" The mysterious man ordered. The girl smiled and nodded before walking, holding her savior's hand to show him a place where he can rest for a time being.

(Imperial Capital – With Hiro and Tatsumi)

The duo were walking down the street after showering and having breakfast, to find a place to rent or stay, even if it was broken down. Most of the houses were occupied so it would make sense that it would be troublesome to find a place to stay.

"Hey Hiro…" Tatsumi started. Hiro hummed in response, indicating him to continue. "Why not we find a place that is near to Nightraid-!"

"Can you please stop with the Nightraid already?!" Hiro shouted in anger, surprising Tatsumi. The surgeon looked around if anyone heard him shout 'Nightraid' but luckily no one heard as the people went about their usual day and the place was noisy. Nevertheless, the surgeon decided to whisper to the chestnut haired boy: "I'm under pressure on thinking about them. But still, we don't want anyone to know we're with Nightraid"

"O-oh, sure. Sorry" Tatsumi apologized and whispered back. "Why not somewhere that is next to the place where a road where we can see forward that if we continuously went straight, it would lead to Nightraid HQ?"

Hiro pondered at the thought of idea, despite him disliking Nightraid, it was nevertheless a good plan if he ever wanted to keep in touch with them.

"I guess we can try that but, if the houses are not so owned or rented yet, we might be able to get one" Hiro agreed. "However, seeing how we have very, VERY limited knowledge upon the capital, I doubt we can find it without the help of…. _Nightraid_ "

"Well, it's no use if we don't try. Let's do it" Tatsumi enthusiastically whispered. The two continued to set off to find a place that could easily lead them back to Nightraid. Unbeknownst to them, a certain blonde figure had spotted them. The Figure did well to conceal herself within the crowd to hide from Hiro's sharp eyes, while the figure didn't manage to hear Tatsumi and Hiro's conversation. She nevertheless decided to report back at base to hare her findings.

(Nightraid HQ)

The whole of the members were doing their own usual stuff, Najenda calmly relaxing and smoking while talking with Bulat about stuff, Akame eating meat, Sheele reading her book, Lubbock having to go to work on his bookstore, Mine going upon the city to do some shopping while Leone was returning to the HQ of course.

"Yo everyone! I got news to share!" Leone happily said. Everyone, save for Mine and Lubbock, stopped what they're doing and looked at the busty blonde assassin.

"Do tell on what you've found" Najenda sternly commanded. Leone grinned and answered:

"I found our little 'Kamen Rider' and the newbie walking down the street! I'm not sure what they're talking about but I guess Hiro seemed to be more worried about us" Leone informed to the whole Nightraid members. Sheele looked down in sadness upon hearing Hiro still being wary about Nightraid and their action's while the others, especially Najenda, sighed in disappointment. They didn't want to kill Hiro as he seemed to be a useful asset to the team but he's not giving them a choice. "Your order's boss?"

Najenda closed her eye before opening them again: "We will confront Hiro and Tatsumi later on during the night, it'd be a ruckus if we start acting now. Leone, you will go and look over the two renegades but don't engage them just yet. Also, if you ever meet Lubbock and Mine, tell them on what we're going to do tonight.

Leone nodded while Najenda announced to the whole Nightraid members: "We will strike at night. Our main goal is to bring back Tatsumi and Hiro, even if by force. The ' _Kamen Rider_ ' will have some explaining to do if he ever comes back. Failure is not an option".

The Nightraid members responded in sync "Yes boss!" before going back to their business. Leone smiled at the thought of being with Hiro again and set off to once again find the surgeon and the chestnut haired boy.

(Imperial Capital – with the mysterious man and the girl)

The mysterious man and the girl finally arrived on their destination. The girl opened the front door and walked inside, the young man followed behind, before the girl closed and locked the door.

"I-it's technically not mine but I live with my…friend who died recently" the girl honestly answered, once again the mysterious man said nothing and sat down on a chair to rest from all of that walking. "Please make yourself comfortable"

"Thanks" The man said with a monotone voice, before laying down his items on the table. The girl politely bowed and asked if he wanted something to drink.

"Anything would be fine" The man reassured her, to make her feel comfortable. The girl quickly left and went to get her savior and herself something to drink. As she did so, the mysterious man picked up the Teigu Spectator, with interest.

"The abilities of this Teigu that the serial killer has shown me is very impressive. I have no doubt that it will help me in my time of need when there's trouble" The man said to himself, content of what he accomplished from last night. "Finding a place to rest is complete, now I can focus on trying to focus on finding the information or better yet…"

The man once again thought about the surgeon, Hiro. If he wasn't able to find the answers he need… Then he'll try to use Hiro as a source of information about this place as the surgeon himself arrived first. _A direct confrontation is needed to gather information but where would Hiro be?_ , the man wondered as he held the Teigu in his arms. He looked at the Teigu, an idea appeared on his head _. I'll use this Teigu against Hiro as a practice. I guess I'll have to find him sooner or later, if not at night_.

The girl was back with a tray with two glasses of water. She placed the tray on the table and handed the mysterious man the glass. She held her glass and took a sip on her drink before placing it on the table. The man however, took many gulps of water, finishing the drink completely.

"Again, thank you" The man said. The girl smiled, a little blush appeared on her cheeks.

"N-no, thank you, for saving me" The girl protested. "This isn't enough to compare what you've done"

"Even if that is so, you were willing to share me your…home and offer me drinks, thus you've owed your debt" The man concluded.

Fear etched on the girl's heart and she began to plead: "Please stay! I know it's a bit too much on what I'm asking for but I've no one else to go!"

 _Such a troublesome girl_ , the man sighed and raised an eyebrow: "Even if I do become a bother and annoy you?"

"Yes!" the girl said with desperation.

The man stared at her before saying: "Fine, I'll stay for the time being. Anyway, do you have any books in here?"

"Yes, there's some at the library" The girl answered, relieved that the man would stay.

"I'll go look at it later, anyways what's your name?" The man questioned.

"It's Alma, sir" The girl informed the man. "What's yours?'

The man chuckled, he knew one day this would happen but he didn't expect it to be early though. Nevertheless, he decided to embrace the consequence and decided to answer the question:

"Alma, my name is…."

 **Notes: And that was Chapter 4 guys, quite interesting and here's a rare character that hasn't been saved ever! You and I obviously don't know who she is so I kinda made her name up. After seeing how dangerous the serial killer Zanku is, I wanted to make her that she is currently fearing for her life as it scarred her physically and mentally.**

 **As to speak, I diverged the canon story a bit of course, Zanku is killed by the mysterious man who possesses the Teigu Spectator and Nightraid/The Revolutionary Army will have the Teigu in their possession! Oh no!**

 **The issue with Hiro, Nightraid and the mysterious man had decided to make a move on him at night time! Will he (and/or Tatsumi) will be able to fend off such attacks from Nightraid and escape? Or will surrender to them? As well, will the mysterious man will be able to use the Teigu Spectator or will it reject him? Finally, will the mysterious man ever use Spectator to beat Hiro and settle the score? Find out in the next chapter!**

 **Important things** **: I can see people being pissed about not revealing the mysterious man identity yet, I assure you it will come of course. As well, as skipping the fight scene between Zanku and the mysterious man, I wanted to make him stay mysterious until I want him to not become mysterious. Please understand.**

 **This chapter was surprisingly easy and fast compared to the other chapters so far. Why is this? Let's just say I got a motivated to continue and I had an idea to come up to change thing on what I normally had intended.**

 **However despite me creating an awesome chapter so far… I currently have no idea for the Omake. Sorry guys!**


	5. Brave the Force pt 1

Kamen Rider Brave: world of unfortunate events

 **Para-DX** **: You'll have your answer soon :)**

 **Brave kid** **: thanks!**

 **Ultimate Kuuga** **: lol I was expecting this but you will have your answer soon.**

 **DevilMax** **: Haha yeah! It will be a LONG time until I reach there so be patient okay.**

 **Jee** **: you'll see**

 **Cody Alcucked** **: Thanks for understanding! I try to avoid wars and hate between people, so I'm glad**

 **Guest** **: Heh, you'll have your answer soon.**

 **Notes: I have read all of your reviews and I am pleased by it. For those wondering, your questions shall be answered. However are you guys fine with my style of writing?**

 **I'm asking this because I'm worried if you all are having some trouble with how I lay out my story, like if my chapters are really short and I try to make it longer, if the story is fast paced and the different scenes as well; if you can't be able to tell one scene from another. If so, please leave a review. It will help me learn new way of writing and for your entertainment.**

 **Anyways, Let's Going! Read the Fanfiction!**

Brave the force Pt 1

(Imperial Capital – Mine)

Mine was heading back to the Nightraid HQ from shopping, carrying her bags from things she bought. It wasn't her fault that she had nothing to do except training and…stuff. So to ease her boredom she went shopping of course. However she did take the liberty of trying to spot that jerk Hiro and the country bumpkin Tatsumi. To her result she found none, probably the fact that it is still in the morning, so it would unlikely seem that she would actually found him but nonetheless she did try to find the two in the god forsaken capital.

Mine sighed, the so-called _doctor_ had caused trouble for Nightraid and was now a nuisance, he was sure to actually be a threat. But the boss, Najenda, hadn't made any plans on getting back Tatsumi or kill that jerk Hiro… other than to prepare to kill Hiro if he _still_ didn't want to join Nightraid. Really now? He has made things even worse in this situation. And that brings to question, what about Tatsumi? Shouldn't he be going back to the Nightraid HQ by now? Or did the _doctor_ placed a leash to continuously keep an eye on him to ensure that he will not escape? Whatever the reason he hadn't escape, he will seriously get a pounding! Or even worse…

As the pink, twintailed girl kept walking, she saw a scene that perked her interest.

It seemed to be a very buff blonde male wearing a trenchcoat with blood all around him. It was Zanku, the Executioner or the Beheader, either way goes. He sure had a Teigu, but she nor Nightraid could find out what it was. However, there was another man who has brown hair, who had his head chopped off from his body. Probably from Zanku unless…

As Mine stared at the scene, she thought it was Hiro since there was no way that country bumpkin Tatsumi, it was no doubt his power that he can easily beat (or kill, if he wanted to) someone powerful like Zanku. His Gamer Driver and Gashat helped him to, of course. But, hearing the doctor's claim of _not killing anyone_ , so it would likely seem Hiro was late on saving the man and Zanku did actually killed the man , but was that even true? If it was to be true, then Hiro wouldn't actually kill Zanku and just be more of what he'd done with Ogre so it must be someone else then, unless his anger and realization of the world hit him hard and in turn, killed Zanku

Mine narrowed her eyes at the thought. People who went through bad times or witness something horrible in their times would commit murder or change into someone else. Surely Hiro must be the same! But, wouldn't he feel guilty? Sadly the truth would eventually wait and the pink, twintailed girl could only assume who was the one responsible. She shook her head and decided to report her findings to her boss.

After all, gaining information was power, and it was true.

(Imperial capital – Hiro and Tatsumi)

"Well here it is" Tatsumi said back to his 'friend'. Hiro aid nothing but only looked at the house, it was abandoned but was still on good shape. Apparently it was a tavern or bar of some sorts for adventurer to rest, chill and relax after the hard day's work of travelling, hunting or simply going somewhere for a nice drink. It wasn't completely like an old house, it's just that no one used this place for a long time but everything is still intact.

Completely, a good value for money.

"Hmm, it's a nice house but to live here… it will be a problem" Hiro analyzed as he inspect the house.

"Well we can't really do anything back in the capital" Tatsumi recalled. "We can live here or make some profit by doing business or both".

Hiro didn't respond or answer but opened the front door, which was still functional, and went in. Tatsumi went after him and the two began to look inside the room. It was surely a bar, and of course there was old, broken furniture lying around and the layout gave it a classic inn-like atmosphere. But of course, it was dirty.

Hiro sighed and looked to Tatsumi and said "Well, it will be a long day to clean all this up"

"Yeah and it might cost money for the furniture as well as our energy" Tatsumi agreed, looking down. "And we have to spend our energy _again_ for danger beast meat"

Hiro hummed in response and looked for any piece of equipment that could clean the whole place up while Tatsumi laid down their stuff on the floor, plopping himself down in one of the old sofa as he did so.

After a while of searching, Hiro managed to find 2 brooms and a dustpan. Going to the chestnut haired boy, he woke him up. By kicking him hard.

"Ow what the hell!" Tatsumi yelped as he painfully stood up. The surgeon threw a broom at him as a response and replied back:

"Get cleaning, we don't have all day"

Groaning, Tatsumi started to sweep and clean the whole house along with Hiro.

(Nightraid HQ)

As soon Mine (if you want to know, Lubbock arrived first then Mine) they were greeted and they were told of the plans of the night. Apparently Leone hadn't been back yet, she is still yet to find the surgeon/Kamen Rider and the country bumpkin/newbie. However Mine has a report to share…

"Boss, in the capital, it seems Zanku, the Beheader/Executioner is found dead this morning" Mine reported. All of the Nightraid stayed silent, they knew Zanku was powerful and insane but to actually appear in the capital and be killed?

Najenda inhaled the smoke form her cigar and exhaled, showing the smoke. "I see. I take it someone managed to end him, but what of his Teigu?"

Mine shook her head before continuing saying "We still don't know what it was. Whoever strong enough to take down Zanku possibly has the Teigu on their hands"

"C-could it be Hiro?" Sheele queried. "He is powerful thanks to his…things"

Lubbock chuckled. "Of course you would forget, Hiro stated himself that he didn't kill right?"

"Who knows? People with power can pretty much do anything, so it wont be a surprise if he wasn't a doctor" Mine protested, but slightly agreeing on the fact of Hiro's statement. "Or that the capital had changed him somehow"

"Hahaha, anyways I hope he doesn't become corrupted. It'd be a waste if it ruins his personality and good looks." Bulat said.

Some of the members sighed before Najenda spoke once more "Still, we aren't sure who did it but our lead goes to either Hiro or the Empire. Nothing could be achieved if we just stayed here. Since the day is long, prepare yourselves and have a good rest. Hopefully Leone could find us news of where the two of them are"

(Imperial Capital - Mysterious man)

The Mysterious man was currently buying groceries for the girl that he saved, Alma who intended to buy the groceries but both found out that she was tired. Well he offered to do so since he told her that she might still be shaken from the incident. Despite her saying she was fine, he figured that she must rest as it was a long night to walk back to her home. She said the same thing about him so he had to make a deal.

He would buy the groceries for her and she would cook them both lunch (and possibly dinner) later during the day. She reluctantly agreed and gave him the key to lock the door and unlock it, before going to bed. The mysterious man locked the door to ensure no one would hurt the girl ever again and kept the key with him at all times.

And that lead to his current situation. He was in the markets buying food and such with the money Alma gave him as well. However he still had little information about this world and place. He had so much to do today and he had little time to rest. Nothing can be gained without a few sacrifice, so he decided to prioritize work first before rest.

As soon as he finished he walked away from the market and pondered for a while. Should he explore more or go back? There was nothing to do except finding information from both sources which was the small library Alma's house has or from commoners or posters. That being said he had a headache for thinking about it. In the end he went back as it will be tiring to carry all of these stuff around.

"I guess I have to search later at night, with my confrontation with the surgeon, wherever he is" The mysterious man mused and started to walk again towards Alma's house. While walking, he took to look out for things that seemed interesting, something to do at least.

And alas, he found his wish. Walking to an alleyway that seems to have posters, both fresh and torn, overlaying one over the other. The mysterious man examined every poster, taking in every detail as he could. Needless to say, the majority of them wasn't so appealing.

Upon seeing the wanted posters of the members of Nightraid: Akame, Najenda, Bulat and Sheele but he didn't seemed intrigued by them. They were pretty young and they had a huge bounty for their 'crimes' against the capital, so he dismissed them, but still he had to be careful if they ever show up for he knows less of being here.

"Nightraid, maybe one day we'll see each other's worth" The mysterious man said before taking off to go back to Alma.

(Imperial capital, outskirts – with Leone)

Leone, the blonde assassin of Nightraid, was bored and tired. She had been trying to search for the two but was unable to find the surgeon or the chestnut haired boy, it was frustrating as hell! So she went about, stealing and tricking others for their money to get a drink or two, at least that helped her vent her frustration off. Did she regretted it? Yes she did.

Leone sighed and walked back to the Nightraid HQ, deciding to tell the bad news "Boss may not like it but meh, I need a rest in a while"

As she walked further out of the capital to the direction that lead her to the base, she saw the old tavern. Sweet memories formed in her head, she clearly enjoyed drinking there as it was a way to rest after some danger beast hunting and the place where she first started to swindle others. Leone smiled at the memory and decided to once again look back at the past. Sure she had seen it multiple times when she was sent out to do some missions in the capital, but she didn't get a chance to fully relive the old times.

"How nostalgic…" Leone muttered as she walked to the old tavern. She was fairly impressed that the old relic was still standing, even today. "Ahh well, the past is in the past. Gotta stop thinking about it, it's making me mushy" the blonde assassin chuckled as she walked around the house.

As she went to the front, she peered through the one of the mirrors… And what she saw surprised her. What she expected was the place to be dirty, old and full of unused furniture lying around, untouched. Instead, it was cleaned (well most of the furniture was kinda still dirty but still). She blinked twice before she heard a noise, looking at where it came from.

"Ya know Hiro, hate to say it but I think this place turned out all right" Tatsumi exclaimed, sitting down the sofa and wiped his sweat away from his face. "But we'll need to clean up though"

Upon seeing the two, the blonde assassin's smile grew. Looks like she has good news after all! To avoid being seen, she went to the door and listened on their conversation.

"Of course, but we still need to work on these furniture's. It needs to be replaced" Hiro said as he sat down in one of the chairs, opposite of furniture. "But you're right. We could use a rest, a shower and something to eat as well"

"Glad to know you agree, should we hunt or go back to the capital?" Tatsumi queried.

"If we were to hunt, we need to find an animal and kill it, resulting us to be very tired, but if we were to go back and here again, it's the same thing…" Hiro responded, thinking for a while before continuing. "Its best we go to the capital"

"Right!" Tatsumi agreed, the two stood up

Leone, hearing footstep coming towards her. Quickly moved away and hid on one of the sides of the house. Luckily, Hiro and Tatsumi didn't go where she was and was walking to the capital. Looking at the duo, Leone quickly went to tell Nightraid of her findings.

(Nightraid HQ)

Everyone is at chill, peace for it is very quiet around in the house. That is until Leone showed up.

"YO GUYS I GOT GREAT NEWS!" Leone shouted as she burst open the door. Some of the Nightraid members groaned for they like the sound of silence but nevertheless decided to go hear Leone and her findings.

"Lemme guess. You found them right?" Mine said, believing that was the case.

"Of course!" Leone snapped. "But ya know where?"

"Just tell us" Najenda ordered, impatiently wanting to get the information.

"Fine, it's at the old tavern that is right in the front of the capital" Leone answered, irritated for Najenda to ruin her fun.

"You mean the one we see everytime when we go out? Hehe, I guess those boys finally know life in the capital must be truly rough! HAHAHAHAAHAAHAHA!" Bulat joked, causing some members to facepalm at his badly executed joke.

"Now since we know, we don't need to exhaust ourselves on finding them. Be ready" Najenda cautioned the other members.

XxX

(Imperial Capital, Nighttime, Mysterious man)

As the day went by, Nightraid, Hiro, Tatsumi and the Mysterious man had a good time rest. They were all prepared to face a bigger showdown than they all could have imagined. What will really happen as they all clash against each other? The answer could only be now.

The mysterious man said goodbye to Alma and told her to lock the door, stating that he'll be alright. Although Alma was hesitant to let him go, she nonetheless complied to his wishes and bid him good luck. The man was a bit too sentimental, it was not like him to get too involved with others, but at least he did something good.

The Mysterious man shook away those thoughts, he needs to focus before he got himself killed. The man continued to walk, trying to find the surgeon Hiro. He knew it will be a long night to search. As a counter to this, he placed his Gamer Driver on his waist and activated the Gashat.

 _I guess it's time to use this Teigu, spectator_ , The mysterious man thought.

(Imperial Capital Outskirts, Hiro and Tatsumi)

Hiro and Tatsumi were currently sleeping, for they had nothing better to do. But they don't mind at all, a good peace was needed for once, just enough to break the stress and bad thoughts. However their long sleep was about to end for they have company.

The surgeon woke up first, scratching his hair before looking around.

Times like these when you just wake up in the middle of the night…, Hiro thought before considering to lie down, wanting to sleep. However a feeling came over him, it was unusual for him, so he stood up and cautiously look around. Still nothing. The surgeon could feel it was getting to be like a horror movie, so he walked and looked outside by the windows.

And lo and behold, several figures were walking towards the house, with weapons. Hiro's eyes widened as he inspected them more when they got closer. Realizing what would happen, Hiro dragged the sleeping Tatsumi and placed him in another room, barricading the door with many furniture's. Placing his Gamer Driver and took out the Gashat Dual Beta.

"Commencing Nightraid removal operation" Hiro coldly stated before activating his Gashat.

 **Taddle Fantasy! Let's Going, King of Fantasy!**

"Skill Level 50" Hiro said as he placed down the Gashat into the Gamer driver's slots and pulled the lever.

 **Gachan! Dual up! Tadoru Meguru RPG! Taddle Fantasy!**

And thus the surgeon became Kamen Rider Brave. He was furious to see Nightraid once again interrupting his life. Many question rung around the Kamen Rider's head, how on earth do they know where he was? Did they actually planned it at all? Was Tatsumi the one who lead them here? Did they actually found them by accident and followed him and Tatsumi to this place? Did they know this place before?

Walking out of the tavern, Kamen Rider Brave confronted the Nightraid members.

"Hiro please don't do this, Najenda will forgive you if you do" Sheele said, trying to reason with the Kamen Rider. However Brave said nothing as he looked at all of the members of Nightraid. They were prepared.

"Where's the newb, Sleeping Beauty? Did he run away from your grasp" Mine mocked, making the Kamen Rider glare at the twintailed pinkette. "This time you will not escape"

"I wasn't planning to Mine bomb" Brave shot back, making Mine irritated.

"As I thought, you were brave enough to face us" Leone smirked as she readied her fighting stance.

"Anyway, the boss wants you to return" Lubbock said darkly. "Even if by force"

"Then go ahead, like I'll associate myself with murderers like you" Brave coldly retorted, wielding the Gashacon Sword.

"Heh, so be it" Bulat, in his armor Incursio said, gripping his spear hardly.

"Eliminate" Akame said. And with that most of the members charged at the Kamen Rider. Brave teleported behind them as they tried to hit him.

Knowing well what Nightraid was fully capable of, he used his cape and turned it into a drill like weapon shooting it towards Nightraid. However, the assassin team managed to dodge and attacked Brave.

Brave blocked a powerful strike from Bulat, making skid back a little. The armored user continued his relentless assault, thrusting multiple times with the spear. Unable to dodge or block most of the attacks, Brave jumped back but was attacked by Leone, who landed multiple hits on Brave as he blocked.

Enraged and annoyed he pressed the 'B' button from his Gashacon sword once allowing Brave to perform the Fire B Slash, on the blonde assassin, causing her to fly away.

Some of the Nightraid were surprised and looked at the Kamen Rider darkly. Sheele and Akame ran towards Brave and tried slashed many times, however Brave used his powers to levitate them both and threw them towards Bulat.

The three stood up, and moved away, surrounding Brave. Mine rapidly fired shots from her Teigu Pumpkin, resulting the Kamen Rider to block (in vain) from the shots. Seeing her chance, Sheele quickly delivered a deadly blow on the Rider's back, damaging the face from behind, making the Kamen Rider to grunt in pain. Using the Rider's time to recover from the attack, Bulat and Akame followed suit, hitting him successfully.

Lubbock whistled, seeing the battle shifting on Nightraid's favor and went straight for the house. He knew he had to fight Brave but his Teigu Cross Tail was not so much of a combat situation, so instead tried to look for Tatsumi. Sneaking passed the Kamen Rider as he fought with his comrades, he quickly walked towards the house.

"Oh no you don't!" Brave taking a glanced at Lubbock before dodging Mine's shots, summoned his Bugster minions to deal with the nuisance.

"Not this shit again" Mine cursed as she fired upon the Bugster minions. Akame, Sheele and Bulat helped her and sliced the Bugster horde, easing Mine's struggle.

Kamen Rider Brave quickly pressed the 'A' button, changing his Gashacon Sword fire mode into Gashacon Ice mode.

 **Kochiink!**

The Kamen Rider pressed four times on the 'B' button, releasing a freeze wave towards the unsuspecting Lubbock as he neared the house, instantly freezing him before shattering. As Lubbock recovered he was met by a number of Bugster minions, quickly spinning the thread of Cross Tail, he created an axe and fought the Bugster minion, cursing as he did so. Satisfied, Brave focused back onto Nightraid and 'helped' his Bugster minions to fight off the deadly assassin team.

Akame jumped in midair and did a downward slash, but the rider blocked with his reversal shield (the small little shield on Brave's left hand) and enough force, pushed her away. Akame landed swiftly and prepared for another attack, quickly running towards Brave.

Leone, who just recovered, shook her head. Her wounds began to heal after that burning attack from Brave. Glaring at the Kamen Rider who was fighting against Akame, she sprinted towards him "YOU"RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" She released a powerful punch to Brave's head, sending him flying in the manner like she did. The Kamen Rider stood up, only to see Leone charging him again. Moving quickly, he moved to the side and hit the busty blonde in the back of her head, making her fall to the ground.

"Don't forget us!" Bulat reminded the Kamen Rider as he struck Brave's back. Sheele consecutively attacked Brave, which the latter had to move back and attacked back, but the purple haired assassin blocked all of the attacks due to her Teigu being sturdy and large. Disengaging, Brave escaped from Sheele attacks and levitated up, avoiding Sheele's and Bulat's thrust. Once he landed safely, Akame joined the fray once more, delivering multiple slashes as Brave did so as well.

Unfortunately, due to Akame's experience and quick reflexes, the Kamen Rider is unable to keep up. Brave switched pressed the 'A'button quickly, allowing him to go back to fire mode.

 **Kachiink!**

Pressing the 'B' button once he attempted to hit Akame with the special attack but was quickly blocked from Bulat.

"Damn you…" Brave muttered and teleported to a safe spot in the field, away from Nightraid. Lubbock created a spear and threw it at Brave as Mine shot at him. To respond this attack, Brave sends out multiple magical projections of his weapon and send them flying at the attack, exploding on contact.

"Not bad eh, Kamen Rider. I'd always like a good fight" Leone said.

"You're good but not in the physical sense" Bulat observed, noting Brave's power.

"Well then, I guess it's about time we finish this" Brave announced, making Nightraid preparing for his "possibly final" attack. As he was about to reach for his lever and close it, something unexpected happened.

"Well, looks like you have trouble, Brave" A voice too familiar announced. Brave looked around while Nightraid confused, wondered why would Brave said he was trouble to…himself.

"That's his voice but who's Brave?" Sheele asked. **(They still don't know Hiro's rider name If you're wondering)**

"Possibly a trick from the 'Kamen Rider' in an attempt to fool us" Mine warned, as she aimed once more at Brave.

 _That voice it can't be!_ , Brave thought wildly, realizing who the voice coming from. His answered was finally revealed and it made his eyes widened. Nightraid looked to see another figure heading towards them and Brave.

The figure walking towards them was…Another Kamen Rider who looked almost like Brave!

This Kamen Rider, appeared to be more 'good looking' than Brave's level 50 form. The Kamen Rider Brave lookalike had a black armour with brown trimmings, as well he had a brown reversal shield. His waist had a brown skirt, cape thing (I seriously don't know what it's called). Brown wires at his upper arm. His most unique feature is that armor and faceplate, that looks almost like Brave's, was white and had an angelic themed. He had a brown Mohawk thing on top as well as orangish brown eyes. Lastly on the forehead, lays the Teigu Spectator.

"You're here?!" Brave yelled at the Kamen Rider Brave look alike. The Kamen Rider Brave lookalike simply chuckled.

"Yes I am" he answered. The whole Nightraid was quite shocked to be honest. There was another Kamen Rider who looked exactly as Brave and had the same voice, who was he?!

"And you are?" Lubbock questioned the look alike.

"Remember me well, I am Kamen Rider…True Brave!" Kamen Rider True Brave answered.

 **Notes: Well this was an extremely long chapter and I hope you enjoyed it! I bet all of you are like "I was right!" or something like that. Well, now since True Brave is 'upgraded' with the use of the Teigu Spectator, he is now able to match his rival Kamen Rider Brave.**

 **The reason True Brave can kill and be like that is from the way he acts in Chou Super Hero Taisen, as you can note that he is willing to destroy the real world to save Eight Kirino. And by destroying the real world, it would take a lot of LIVES. He is not hesitant to use that plan. I hope you guys understand.**

 **Poor Tatsumi, unable to see cool stuff but don't worry he will!**

 **Thanks for your constant support and feedback, it is most appreciated! Have a nice day**

Omake: Kamen Rider Ripoff

"Yes I am" he answered. The whole Nightraid was quite shocked to be honest. There was another Kamen Rider who looked exactly as Brave and had the same voice, who was he?!

"And you are?" Lubbock questioned the look alike.

"Remember me well, I am Kamen Rider…True Brave!" Kamen Rider True Brave answered.

"Kamen Rider True Brave huh? So that means your Kamen Rider Brave then?" Bulat queried.

"Apparently, yes" Brave answered. Nightraid finally realized and nodded their head.

"So True Brave is the ripoff then?" Leone questioned, making True Brave irritated.

"No I'm not!" The Kamen Rider yelled at the busty blonde assassin.

"lol who puts "true" in their name? It's so stupid!" Mine snickered at True Brave's name. Meanwhile, Brave quietly went back to the house, wanting to escape with Tatsumi. So he left Nightraid with True Brave, he had enough problems to deal with.

Enraged by this, True Brave only yelled back "So what about my name?! I had no choice okay! Anyways Brave - wait, where'd he go?"

The Whole Nightraid finally realized that Brave escaped. This will be a LONG night.


	6. Brave the Force pt 2

Kamen Rider Brave: World of Unfortunate Events

 **Notes: Well that was a long rest than I had expected. Whelp work and procrastination got to me first than I could ever update this story. Well then, now you guys know the Mysterious Man's identity how will Nightraid and unexpectedly Hiro/Kamen Rider Brave face him?**

Brave the force Pt 2

"Kamen Rider True Brave" Kamen Rider Brave muttered in disbelief.

True looked towards Brave and took a few steps towards him before stopping, his arms wide to challenge Brave. "I bet you didn't expect I were to be here like I didn't expect you"

"How and why did you get here? Are you mad because I defeated you?" Brave yelled, pointing his Gashacon Sword towards the lookalike. True Brave chuckled for a bit before responding.

"Don't be silly. It will be childish to do that" True Brave pointed on the metal piece on his forehead "But I wish to try this to see if I'm able to use it or not"

"And that is?" Leone interjected, getting her stance ready.

"The Teigu of Zanku the Beheader…."said True Brave, the whole Nightraid gasped at this information. Brave however, looked confused. "…Spectator"

"So you're the one who killed Zanku… I guess we should thank you" Mine sarcastically said towards the White Kamen Rider. _If he was able to kill Zanku with h_ _is_ _weapon then…No doubt the Gamer Driver and Gashats can be used for destruction_ , she thought while pointing her Teigu, Pumpkin, on True Brave.

"Perhaps…" True Brave mused, gripping his unnamed sword while walking towards Brave. "I can tell you this…" He swung his blade, releasing a slash of white energy towards his foes. "That I'm not on your side!"

Brave teleported to True Brave, catching him off guard and proceeded to strike. Nightraid however, were unsure to pursue Brave or leave him be.

"Shall we help?" Sheele asked, looking at her fellow comrades for answers. Leone sighed and scratched her head, Bulat just chuckled and shook his head while the rest, just stood there. Akame however, observed the two Riders battling each other.

"Well, Brave is our focus but Boss said we need him back... So if we were to help True Brave we could defeat him, we may be able to get him back but who knows if he starts killing him, just like he did with Zanku" Mine replied.

"And if we did help Brave, he'll just attack us anyway" Akame interjected. "So we should focus on getting Tatsumi on that house"

"Right. Me, Leone and Akame will handle Brave from any interference. Sheele, Lubbock and Mine, go for Tatsumi" Bulat commanded, before going into the fray. The rest nodded and went to their respective roles.

Bulat made use of his spear, Neuntote, and swung downwards in between the two riders, causing them to disengage and jump back. Leone followed suit, running towards Brave, trying to send a swift but deadly punch, luckily for our favored Rider, he teleported quickly with the fist nearly inches towards his rider's face.

"Tch" Brave spat in annoyance and summoned multiple magical projections of his sword and sent them hurdling towards the Blonde assassin, who dodged them and engaged him once again.

"Resulting to cheap methods? How _brave_ " Leone mocked, as she landed a hit on Brave, glaring at the blond female as he was sent hurdling to the ground. Leone smirked and playfully winked at him "How long will you fight like this? Better just be a good little doctor and come back? Don't worry, we'll tell your story on how _brave_ you are when facing us"

"You cur…" Brave growled, agreeing it was a risky battle to even fight them head on. He wanted to run away, but how far will he go and when will all of this stop if he does run?. He stood up and looked at his opponent, who looked back at him. _Tch great how will I go from here?_ , Brave thought, analyzing his plans and his power. Compared to his opponent, he was a normal man who had undergo surgery and fought multiple Bugsters, but this? This is too much! Not only he is fighting a human being but the fact that this particular being were serial killers and who knows how long they fought for.

Leone used this chance to get closer to Brave, who was trying to rack up a plan. "If you don't act now I might come to get you~!" Leone teased the Rider.

 _Unless… How about I provoke you?_ Brave thought and readied his stance, waiting for his opponent to go closer to him. Brave looked carefully, watching the Blonde assassin's attempt to punch him down. A punch went to hit Brave's chest, who merely went left. Brave narrowed his down as he landed a punch on Leone's shoulder, who swiped her other free fist to push him back. Brave dodged right,and punched her right in the face sending her tumbling back a bit before recovering, smirking on noticing a change of Brave's way of fighting.

 _Good for now it works I just need to wear her down to deal a Critical finisher_ , Brave thought as he kept dodging his opponents swift attacks. As he moved away from Leone, he attempted to close his Driver's lever he was stopped by Leone who gripped his hand (the one where he closes and opens the lever of course), before pulling him near to her.

"I admit you have guts~ " Leone seductively said to the Rider. She landed a knee to her opponents gut before throwing him over her shoulder, making him crash down. The Rider grunted in pain and tried to stand up, only for the blonde assassin to help him up, before continuing to beat him for his arrogance for leaving them early. "But there is no way in hell I'm slipping you from my grasp, you might run away or use your powers"

"Thanks for the heads up, Robber and Thief Assassin Woman" Brave sarcastically but weakly said before getting his face hit. Leone grabbed his head and dragged his head through the ground before releasing him. As he tried to recover, he quickly summoned multiple rocket-like Bugsters towards Leone, who dodged all of it.

Brave simply closed the lever

 **Gachan! Kimewaza!**

Brave was covered by electrical sparks of purple energy while his armor released smokes of purple and blue before he pulled the lever again.

 **Taddle Critical Slash!**

Brave was then levitated off the ground, surrounded by a mist of dark energy. Leone was also surrounded by a mist of dark energy but didn't mind it as she was focused on beating Brave. Brave twirled around for a bit before going to his kick at Leone.Leone responded by raising her fist and punching the kick.

As the two collided an explosion was made and the two opponents fell unto the ground, albeit a bit further from each other.

"What the hell? I should be stronger than this" Brave cursed as he slammed his fist down.

Leone simply chuckled before responding "Power and Strength is not the same. But still, nice try sweetheart~"

"And a 'No thank you to your presence, Robber and Thief Assassin Woman" Brave nonchantly said, causing the Lioness to pout.

"Mou~I have a name, please use it!" Leone childishly complained. Then both her and her opponent readied themselves before charging in, both raising their fist to hit their opponent.

Meanwhile with the White Armored Rider, he looked at his opponents, analyzing before saying something.

"Do you plan to finish me off?" the Rider questioned. The Armored assassin could only chuckle at him.

"Although we do share a common enemy tonight, I believe you know the answer" he answered, with a hint of sadness. True Brave and Bulat quickly charged towards each other, eager to face their new enemy.

The two clashed upon their weapons, trying to land a strike upon each other. Bulat tried to stab the rider, only for the latter to parry the weapon and land a hit on the armored assassin. The assassin shrugged it off and responded by whacking the side of the White Rider. The two disengaged and began to continue their flurry of attacks.

 _Something's off_ …, True Brave thought. Never once had he thought in battle, as he was only focused on fighting and beating the enemy. True Brave blocked the upcoming attack of Bulat before jumping away from his enemy. This was a near mistake as he didn't expect Akame to come up to him in mid air with her weapon ready to cut him down.

The White Rider and the Black-haired assassin slashed at each before landing. Bulat went up to his comrade and stared at their enemy, who didn't faced them.

"You seem to like striking enemies when they least expect it" The White Rider stated.

"Obviously, we'll take a chance if we see it" Bulat stated. "if one is not careful form his surroundings, an unlucky fate may await him"

True Brave nodded in agreement. _True, but considering the fact that I'm facing two opponents at the same time while also considering fighting experienced killers…. Looks like I'll have to use it_ , True Brave mused. "Very well I'll take you both on. But first, Spectator!"

Akame and Bulat were taken off guard by the sudden use of the Teigu, seeing the eye on True Brave's forehead opening and glowing. The two readied themselves seeing the White Rider activating his Teigu that he took from the serial killer Zanku.

True Brave smirked under his helmet, thinking: _I can see it! I can see it clearly!_ True Brave started his assault by running towards the assassins, who proceeded to do the same. The White Rider aimed his blade down, Bulat proceeded to slash upwards, blocking the attack. Akame appeared behind True Brave, intending to cut him down and provide a dent on his armor. However the White Rider immediately blocked with his own Reversal shield before removing his blade from Bulat's Neuntote to thrust Akame, who barely moved away in time. True Brave used his right leg to kick the armored assassin behind him to ensure he doesn't hit him before proceeding to go against the red haired assassin.

The assassin attempt to slice him down rapidly but to her surprise, each of them were thwarted despite the White Rider having a significant less experience than the assassin. He shouldn't be able to deflect all of her attacks in such an instant.

Bulat ran and jumped to True Brave's back to in order to do a downward thrust however Brave jumped away before the attack landed on the ground. The two assassins realize some significant boost must have happened when True Brave activated the Teigu Spectator

Slashes, strikes, thrusts and sparks were created between the three fighters, neither gaining an advantage. True Brave had the ability Insight active to predict his opponent's move as well as his Gamer Driver and level power to make up for his lack of experience in battle. Akame and Bulat on the other hand ,have significant experience in battle but lack in power (Akame's Teigu works for unarmored opponents while Bulat had his strength, speed and agility boosted by the Teigu Incursio as well as having the trump card to make him go invisible).

 **Gashun!**

Suddenly True Brave removed his Legacy Gashat in short amount of time and placed it in his Kimewaza slot holder as quickly all the while fighting them in order to deal a surprise attack. The two assassins who were busy attacking him didn't notice his movements and were only focused on True Brave fighting against him finally heard the announcement as True Brave moved out of the way .

 **Gashatto!**

With no hesitation he quickly pushed the button.

 **Taddle Critical Strike!**

True Brave charges his whole body and his Sword with light blue and gold energy, before jumping up in the air and performing a powerful slash. With little time to attack, the Assassins blocked the unexpected attack, sending them far away from their opponent.

True Brave scoffed before looking at his rival, Brave, who was getting himself pounded by the lioness. Upon hearing an conversion before he intervened, Nightraid was tracking another run-away member. Swiftly he went to go after the remaining Nightraid members, noticing that they were not joining in the fight. "Spectator!"

Using his Teigu, he attempted to find them and get this 'boy'.

Leone landed an uppercut, finally bringing the rider down and making his rider armor dematerialize, showing his human form once more. Hiro coughed before attempting to crawl away before going unconscious.

Leone smiled, picking Hiro up bridal style and walking away in the house, checking to see if her allies got Tatsumi or not.

(as with Tatsumi)

Tatsumi looked down as he was running along with the rest of Nightraid. He felt extremely guilty for not escaping and reuniting with Nightraid but also leaving behind Hiro to deal with the rest of them which he noted were Akame, Bulat and Leone. Although they were on different terms, he would like to think that Hiro was a friend ever since he lost Sayo and Ieyasu to that corrupted family of Aria. They weren't replaceable but still, it was hard to forget them.

Hiro…, thought Tatsumi. Even if he was someone he met in a short amount of time. He considered him to be a friend or close ally.

"Oi, newbie. Why didn't you make an attempt to call us if you were allowed to travel" Mine rudely said to the chestnut haired man. Tatsumi looked away and responded with:

"E-even if I wanted to, he would still try catch me"

"Oh really? Are you _sure_ you don't mind being with him? Didn't know you swing that way" Lubbock joked.

"No! What the hell man?!" Tatsumi shouted, having enough being toyed around.

"Seriously, even if he does catch you, didn't you think about blending in with the crowd?" Mine complained. Tatsumi eyes widened, realizing his chances. He can only put his hands on his face. "Hmph, what an idiot you are, I can't seriously believe how much time we had to waste to deal with you and that _Rider's_ problem"

Sheele smiled at her comrades, finally gaining one member back. However her thoughts trailed off to one particular man, worrying of his safety.

"We should be near to the hideout so-" Lubbock said before being interrupted by something that jumped in front of the small group.

The 4 skidded and saw the figure walking towards them, with his sword in hand.

"Running away in the midst of battle? And you thought you're gonna walk away scot-free" True Brave questioned, pointing his blade towards the four group. "But I applaud you to try to escape without me noticing this"

"Hiro?" Tatsumi questioned, not believing in his eyes that his friend took on a more 'saintly' looking form.

"Wait you're here then don't tell me…" Lubbock realized, dumbfounded that this _copy_ or _double_ of Brave managed to beat Akame and Bulat. Mine and Sheele were also shocked by the assumption that this guy defeated them.

"Sure, they were indeed strong…" The White Rider touched his Teigu and removed it from his forehead of his helmet. "Thanks to this I was able to defeat them but make no mistake, they indeed were trouble had I not have this Teigu here"

"Listen here good, our mission is not to deal with you but get this _idiot_ back" Mine coldly said towards the White Rider before aiming Pumpkin at him. "If you don't want to die then move out of the way"

The rest of Nightraid, save for Tatsumi, prepared themselves should their enemy refused.

"Very well, I didn't really came here to fight but…" True Brave replied back, before turning around. He was holding his sword on the other hand at the back "I just wanted information"

"Information?! Like hell we would give you any information!" Mine snapped, wanting to shoot the bastard now.

"Let me ask a few question's before I leave" True Brave said.

Sheele placed a hand on Mine's pumpkin, causing her to sigh and lower down her Teigu. The assassins looked hard at the White Rider, ensuring no tricks were played by his own hand.

"How long was Brave here? In this world" True Brave questioned.

"Huh you want me to tell you how long you stayed here? I first met you on the way to the capital during daytime… and yada, yada…. 4 days?" Tatsumi answered although unsure. True Brave mentally laughed at this, believing that this boy was an idiot for believing he was Brave himself.

"How interesting, so you believed _I_ stayed 4 days in this world? Heh, looks like this question was useless" True Brave chuckled lightly before asking another question "Why do you fight?"

"Pardon?" Sheele said, confused at his question.

Mine scoffed before replying back "We fight to put an end to the Empire's reign of tyranny, that's all"

True Brave silently acknowledged her answer before walking towards them, causing the group to raise their weapons at him. In response, the White Rider raised a hand before placing it on Tatsumi's shoulder. "Tell Brave; we'll settle the score"

With all that said, True Brave patted the chestnut haired boy's shoulder before squeezing it and left. The assassins and Tatsumi himself, were dumbfounded **(more so for him as this guy has the voice of him and looked different, in his mind he thought it must be a different personality inside of him?)** but nevertheless shake it off. But before that they were interrupted by a familiar voice:

"Hey guys!" Leone cheerfully called out to her teammates, running to them while holding the unconscious, surgeon in her arms bridal style. Following her was the armored assassin Bulat and the red-eyed assassin Akame.

"Ah, you guys are here" Lubbock said, smiling as he saw them "and our sleeping troublemaker is here too"

Hearing this Mine softly chuckled with glee: _Ha in your face you so called rider! You are a Sleeping Beauty indeed!_

"That guy… Always causing trouble, I still don't understand why we need him alive" Mine said, irritated that they wasted a LOT of time just to get this _rider_ and the idiotic country bumpkin. Sheele however, softly smiled that Hiro is returning to them, although sad that Hiro will likely face some punishments for attempting to desert and take one of their newly members away.

Tatsumi on the other hand, was shocked that Hiro was in the arms of the blonde, was he the same guy and he was suffering dual personality or what?!

"We expected you to arrive at the hideout by now" Akame said.

"Well let's just say we ran into _someone_ on our way back?" Lubbock nervously said.

"And that is…."Leone implored making the green haired assassin to back off.

"True Brave" Mine said, causing the three other assassins who just arrived to look at her with widened eyes. Bulat and Akame silently thought that _this_ version of Brave is serious and ready to do whatever it takes, considering he has taken the Teigu from the late Zanku the Beheader.

"It doesn't matter does it? Anyway, let's all go back. The boss might need to hear new info from this event" Bulat said, the rest all nodded before going back to the hideout. Tatsumi though, wondered if he will get some punishments to not make any attempts for leaving Hiro and going back to the hideout. He prayed that he might still live through whatever punishments Najenda might deal to him as well.

Omake: The Real Genius

Hiro and Mine were enjoying a slice of strawberry cake each that the two reluctantly shared, the two loved sweets albeit for different reasons though. Hiro looked at the pink haired assassin who noticed this and glared back, causing the surgeon to roll his eyes.

"I heard that you're a Genius Sniper…"Hiro nonchantly said. Mine's eye twitched at this, letting the surgeon know her self-proclaimed title is one of the least of the things she wanted.

"Yeah what about it?!" Mine replied angrily, hating that this so called rider and surgeon to casually say her title. Mine prided herself at this as she was the best sniper that could strike any target with extreme precision. What was _he_ good at? Being a massive fucking asshole and a total trouble maker, that's what he is! _I bet this loser likes to eats sweets like me cause his Jealous!_

"What a useless title. Did you named it yourself?" Hiro coldly answered, before taking a bite of the yummy cake, knowing that it will anger the annoying pink haired brat even further.

"Fuck you! It ain't useless!" Mine snarled, her patience with him getting thinner and thinner.

"My my, good thing everyone's out or doing something but you? You getting angry won't do anything." Hiro coolly informed Mine. "Any title that a person named himself or rather _herself_ is not worth mentioning"

"Or really? I get proof to back it up!" Mine sneered, pointing at the surgeon. "I can shoot people with such accuracy hence why I am called the Genius Sniper. I work best with Pumpkin, different modes for different style of attack. Also you don't even kill your opponents so I don't see you why you're better than me!"

"True that, you are able to kill with an accuracy and also that I don't kill" agreed Hiro, who by now stood up, having finished his slice of cake while Mine was ranting. "I'm a Kamen Rider through and through. It's my job to save lives, not take them"

"It'd be easier to preserve their lives if you took the ones that don't deserve a life at all! How long must I tell you this before you accept it" Mine argued. Hiro closed eyes, recalling a certain Intern's words…

 _No matter how bad a life is, a life is a life!_

Hiro opened and looked back at Mine. "That is one way of thinking and it fits your 'title'. Mine is the Genius Surgeon and it fits my way of doing things"

"Ha! You're just copyi-"

"No, I didn't gave myself a title, I _earned_ it" Hiro protested. "the strong resolve to accomplish a mission is the sign of a doctor entrusted with people's lives! That's why I will never give in to your way of things!"

Mine was taken aback by the sudden outburst from Hiro, he isn't going to give up won't he? Mine tried to argue back but nothing could come out from her mouth. Instead she looked away, Hiro however turned away and walked.

"Although… I take back your title being useless" Hiro apologized, Mine looked at him, suprised to hear him say that. "Some talents are best for others, after all. And Mine…"

Mine kept looking at him and just softly replied "W-what is it?"

"You left your cake unfinished" Hiro answered before leaving, leaving behind the dumbfounded assassin.


End file.
